Descendants: The Second Chances
by Remy-chan 27516
Summary: Ben decides to bring more kids from the Isle. Some of them are really trying to be good and others have their own agenda in Auradon. The Auradonians are divided in those who think that everyone has the right to be given a chance and those who think that the VK's will be the doom of Auradon.
1. New Proclamation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or any of it's characters, except for those who are listed as OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Proclamation

After returning from the Isle of the Lost, Ben had been thinking about the Villain Kids that were left there.

Dizzy Tremaine had no evil or mean bone in her body unlike her mother or grandmother.

Freddie Facillier was mischievous but not evil.

The kids of the Anti-Hero club wanted to be good and were kind, at least that was what Mal and the others said about them.

On the other hand Uma, Harry Hook and Gil wanted to stay evil as their parents.

He was kind of disappointed when Uma refused to take the chance that was offered to her, but it also made him realize that not everyone wanted to reform. And after the cotillion he was considering a New Proclamation.

He was studying the possibility to bring more Villain Kids to Auradon. Dizzy was invited at Evie's request, also Yen Sid had written to him about the Anti-Hero Club members and Evie was dropping hints about other kids who may deserve a chance.

He called a meeting with some of the members of the council: Cinderella and Charming, Aurora and Phillip, Li Shang and Mulan, Snow White, Captain Phoebus de Chateaupers, Aladdin, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Queen Clarion of the Fairies, Hercules, Pocahontas, Robin Hood, Emperor Kuzco and King Milo of Atlantis. Of course his parents and the VK's were present too.

All of them looked curious about what he was going to say.

"I'm thinking about bringing a few kids from the Isle" He announced. Then he waited their reactions.

Charming looked annoyed as well as Aurora and Phillip, but Cinderella was looking disapprovingly to her husband. Snow White sighed. Li Shang, Mulan, Robin Hood and Captain Phoebus were waiting for more information. The others were muttering thing under their breath.

"But I wanted to inform you on who is going to come" Ben said and read the papers he had on his hand " As you may know I decided to bring Dizzy Tremaine daughter of Drizella… Also Yen Sid, who has been living and teaching in the Isle for twenty years has formed group called the Anti- Hero Club for the Villain Kids who want to reform; among them are: Claudine Frollo,Hadie son of Hades, Yzla daughter of Yzma, Eddie Balthazar, Diego de Vil, Hermie Bing, Big Murph…he is the son of one of the pirates of the Jolly Roger, Harold son of Horace, Jason son of Jasper, and more recently Harriet Hook, Melinoe daughter of Hades,Hal son of Hans, Rick Ratcliffe, Henry son of Prince John and Anthony Tremaine son of Anastasia.

All of the present started to talk at the same time. Some of them were almost yelling. Ben was getting stressed by it. Mal looked sick and shared a look with Evie.

"I don't want more Villain Kids near my son" Charming said furiously "Especially the Tremaines"

"If they are supervised I see no problem in bringing them from the Isle" Li Shang said at the same time.

"Does that dinosaur have children?!" Kuzco asked/yelled surprised.

"Peter and my fairies won't be happy"Queen Clarion muttered.

"My people won't like the idea" Pocahontas said.

"I'm sure that Yen Sid has good sense" Milo said absently.

"Everyone deserves a second chance" Elsa said confidently "The kids are not responsible for the crimes of their parents"

Then they all fell silent when Ben coughed a little to catch their attention and said: "Could you speak one at once?"

"They deserve a chance" Cinderella said with a soft voice.

"They are villains raised by their parents" Charming protested "They are no good

"I'm sorry to point this out but _your_ wife was raised by a villain and she is a good person" Evie pointed out "While _your_ son…"

"Don't talk about my son that way!" Charming fumed.

They fell silent again and Milo asked to the VK's: "What do we know about those kids?"

"Dizzy has no evil bone in her body" Evie said "She is actually the only one of Drizella's daugthers that is nice" Then said with a face "Anthony is… snobbish but he always looked as if he could live in Auradon, but also he wanted to stay evil the last time we saw him" She looked to her friends who nodded.

"But Yen Sid said that he joined the Anti-Hero Club so we can give him a chance" Ben said.

"Hadie is a prankster and Melinoe is a poor little thing" Mal continued " I don't know many things about Hermie Bing or Eddie Balthazar"

"Harriet is nothing like her siblings" Carlos commented " She truly cares about her crew as Big Murph" Then added "Claudine is truly shy and is scared of her father" He noticed how Captain Phoebus grimaced at the thought of Judge Frollo. "Jace and Harry were my "friends", they are not evil just…stupid and eager to please….and my cousin Diego is just the average teenager who has a band"

"Rick is not nice or bad, he just accommodates to the situation" Jay said "Hal is a real prince if you know what I mean"

Queen Elsa gave a small smile, no one knew if it was a good or a bad thing.

"And the dinosaur's kid?" Kuzco asked curiously.

"A little bit crazy and whiny but can be nice if you are in her good side" Evie answered.

"Then we are settled?" Ben asked after a few minutes.

Out of sixteen members of the council present, three were against the idea : Charming, Aurora and Phillip. Kuzco,Snow White, Captain Phoebus and Queen Clarion abstained from voting. The rest agreed but put one condition: They were going to be monitored by those who were wronged by their parents.

"It's just a mean of protection" Captain Phoebus explained the reason to all of them.

"And to teach them goodness" completed Robin Hood with a smile.

"So…you are going to send a letter to them? "Mal asked to Ben.

"I was thinking about sending a letter to all of them but also having a representative to go there" Ben said.

"Who?" Asked Mal confused but then got the cue and shook her head.

"You" Ben responded trying to look at her eyes.

"Can we talk?" Mal asked and pointed at a corner with head.

All of the present looked to the King and his girlfriend expectantly while they talked in a quiet voice.

"There's no way I go back to the Isle" Mal said "Most of them hate us"

"But the members of the Anti-Hero Club workship all of you" Ben tried to convince her "You can go with Evie, Jay and Carlos"

"Evie is more suited for this"

"You are the one who defied Maleficient and the one who defeated Uma"

"But I don't know how to deal with this kind of things"

"I know you can Mal"

Mal looked at his eyes and sighed, and then she said: "Damn…I will go but only if Evie,Carlos and Jay go with me"

Ben smiled in response.

* * *

 **About the characters:  
**

 **-Dizzy appeared in Descendants 2**

 **-Harriet Hook, Anthony Tremaine, Rick Ratcliffe, Claudine Frollo,Diego de Vil, Hadie, Jason/Jace, Harold/Harry, Yzla,Eddie Balthazar, Hermie Bing and Bigh Murph appear or are mentioned in the books.**

 **-Hal,Henry and Macaria are my OC's. Henry is the name of one of the actual sons of the real life Prince John. Melinoe is the name of one of the daugthers of Hades.**

 **Even if the new proclamation brings sixteen children, only six will appear oftenly while the rest would be background characters. I decided to bring all the Anti-Hero Club because they deserve a chance and they actually want to be good. As for Harriet, Anthony and Rick; they are not part of the club in the books so let's say that they decided to join for different reasons that will be explained int eh next chapters.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **Review if you have any suggestion or a constructive critic.**

 **:)**


	2. The Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or the characters faeatured on it, except those listed as OC's/  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Letters

All the villain kids received their letters at the same time the day before Mal and the others arrived.

*****At the Tremaine Chateau*****

"Two of my grandchildren were invited by those…" Lady Tremaine muttered harshly.

Drizella just looked disapprovingly to her youngest daughter, her other daughters Diane,Dina,Drisha,Dilla and Diella looked at Dizzy with both disgust and jealousy.

Anastasia looked at her only son with a mix of sadness, pride and a little jealousy. Anthony tried not to look pleased by his letter. His sisters Allana and Anya just ignored all the things that were happening around them,as always.

"At least now we will have someone in the inside" Lady Tremaine said excitedly so unlike her and looked to her grandchildren while plotting something in her head "We can have our revenge on that girl and get a prince for any of the girls"

Anthony rolled his eyes in boredom and said: "I'm not doing anything for you grandmother"

"Don't you dare child" She said menacingly.

"You won't reach me in Auradon, you will be trapped here forever"

After saying that, he left for his room to start packing his belongings.

"Ungrateful brat" Drizella muttered.

"He is worse than his mother" Lady Tremaine said with disdain.

His mother went after him after a few minutes and she looked at him for a long time.

"What?" He asked uncomfortably.

"You are leaving" Anastasia said with resignation.

"It's an opportunity that appears once in a lifetime"He shrugged.

"I thought that you wanted to be wicked" His mother pointed out with a smile.

"Guess that I changed my opinion" He looked to nowhere and then said "In truth I just want to be out of the Isle…get something better for myself"

"You used to be a sweet child Anthony" She put a hand on his cheek and left the next question in the air: " _What happened to you?"_.

"I grew up in the Isle, there's no place for sweetness" He responded to the unspoken question.

"Be better than them"

Anthony just nodded.

" _Now I just have to get a way to get my mother off to Auradon"_ He thought.

****At the Jolly Roger*****

Harriet Hook was reading her letter once again; just to be sure that it was real and not some Hadie's prank.

And it was real.

Her father was in one of his legendary hangovers so she decided to stay in her room, she would tell him later. Captain Hook had been angry at her younger siblings so he drank a lot lately,but Harriet had to admit that it was her father's fault that they left. He had always "favored" her over her Harry since he was always a bit…strange when they were little, and CJ was just "too girly" for his taste.

Still another thing she had to admit was that he was a neglectful father most of the time.

She didn't know why CJ left for Auradon without a real plan. For all she knew her little sister had failed and now was missing. The blonde was most probably trying to figure her next move.

And her foolish and crazy twin had been abandoned by his so-called captain. Now Harry was sad and was waiting for Uma like a dog. It was shameful for a Hook.

She sighed and closed her she felt someone else in the room.

Sammy Smee, her oldest "friend", was looking at her with envy.

"If you had joined the club you would have been invited too" She told Sammy.

"We are supposed to be rotten"

"Maybe we have to accommodate to the situation Sammy"

"What will you do when you get there?"

Harriet shrugged and then said thoughtfully: "I will get a ship and travel, get treasures and be rich"

"You won't get revenge on Peter Pan?" Sammy asked surprised.

"Maybe later, first I want to get something for me" Harriet said with a grin.

"The Captain won't be happy"

"Who cares" She said with a light chuckle.

It had been a good idea to join the Anti-Hero Club.

She wasn't evil, but she wasn't truly good either. Maybe she was at true Anti-Hero.

*****At the Frollo's Creperie****

Claudine Frollo had been reading her bible when her letter arrived. Luckily for her, Claude Frollo was in his afternoon prayers.

She wanted to keep it for herself, but she knew better than hid something from her father…after all lying was a sin.

He read the letter without a expression. Then he gave her a look that made her feel small like a bug.

"So?" She asked timidly.

"So, what Claudine?" He asked with a stern voice and raising an eyebrow.

"Can I go?"

"Absolutely not"

Green-eyed girl wanted to ask why but she kept quiet and waited for a rant.

"That place is plagued by sorcery and its people is godless, just look at their former king…he was a beast! And his son is courting a witch, the daughter of a demon. Don't get me started with their false gods like Zeus and his wife Hera, they besides defy Our Lord committed the sin of incest. Also I won't let my only child to be contaminated by their modernity" Then he placed a hand on her cheek and said with a fake sweet voice "My dear Claudine, the outside world is full of treachery and danger; pure girls like you are easily corrupted by it" and then with a dry tone he added "You don't want to disappoint me, right? You won't betray me like the Hunchback?"

"Of course not father" She said without looking at his eyes.

"Your place is at your father's side"

"Yes,father"

"Good child, now go to your room and study your lessons" He was leaving for his quarters and then stopped "And don't forget to be down at the shop tonight"

"Yes, father"

" _I'm so sorry father, but I want to get out of here"_ She thought and started to plan how to get out of the shop without raising suspicion.

*****At the Westergaard Gunshop*****

"When you arrive you will get the proof that Elsa's powers are totally dangerous" Hans instructed his youngest son.

"Of course" Hal said rolling his eyes.

"And you will get a princess" His oldest brother, Hansel, added.

"And you will get us out of the Isle" His other brother, Harald, continued.

"Then we will get Arendelle and the Southern Isles" Hans ended with a triumphal smile and his older sons celebrated.

"What do I get?" Hal asked.

"I will give you lands in some place" Hans said "I get the Southern Isles and I will give Arendelle to Harald" and added" Hansel is my heir"

"So I get to do all the hard work and you get to enjoy the fruits? "Hal asked disbelievingly. It was always like this, he did all the work and they just took what they wanted.

"Do it for the family"

" _He always says it,but I don't feel part of the family"_ Hal thought grudgingly.

His father ignored him most of the time but if he could get something from him he showed interest, Hansel was a poor excuse of a human being and Harald was just a tool. Hal had to admit that he was the only being with some intelligence in the family.

"You know what" Hal said with a confident voice "I will get Arendelle and the Southern Isles"

His father and brothers smiled.

"But not for you"

"What?" His father asked furiously.

"If I get them it would be for me" Hal said defiantly "I will see if I share them with you, but I won't do all the work while you get to take advantage from me"

Then Hans looked at his youngest son with a hard sight and Hal just looked pointedly at his and Harald tried to pretend that they weren't there.

" _This is going to be interesting"_ Hal thought.

*****At the Prince John's Castle*****

Ex-Prince John Plantagenet or "The Phony King of England" or "Poor Prince John" was having his dinner with his children: Henry and Leonor.

"Bring some gold" He simply said to his son after reading the letter.

"Just that?" Henry asked with confusion.

"It's not like you would succeed at something more complicated" Leonor snorted.

"Maybe I can defeat Robin Hood or make his children suffer" Henry suggested.

His father smiled and said: "Well…"

Leonor laughed and said: "You always fail Lady Tremaine's class, you can't plan anything little brother"'

"I'm older than you!" Henry protested which made his sister laugh once more.

Their father coughed and said: "I don't care how but you are going to make us rich, you can leave Robin Hood and his brats for later…"

"Yes father" Henry said.

"We are going to be the richest family in all the known world"Prince John said happily."We are going to leave this filthy island"

The three started to plot.

***** At the Underworld*****

"Now you two have to gain Hercules trust" Hades instructed.

"For what?" Hadie asked distractedly.

Hades sighed and looked at him with disappointment, then looked at his daughter with resignation and said: "Tell him"

Melinoe explained: "We are going to take Mount Olympus, and or that we have to gain Hercules trust to get invited to the annual party held there"

"And how we are going to take Mount Olympus" Hadie asked with a sly smile  
"I'm getting there bro" She said rolling her eyes." We are going to ask "innocently" how to unleash the Titans"

"But you two already know how to do that" Hades said.

"Maybe instead of stealing Hercules's powers…we could steal Fairy Good Mother's wand"Melinoe suggested.

" _I don't like this plan"_ Hadie thought.

"It's a good idea Melly" Their father said.

"Thanks dad" She said with a smile.

"You steal the wand and…"

"Get you out of here and…"

" _I really don't like this"_ Hadie shook his head.

"We unleash the Titans, take Mount Olympus and…" Hades said excitedly.

" _Let's pretend I agree"_ He smiled to his father and sister.

"We dance, we kiss, we schmooze,we carry on, we come home happy" The sibling chanted.

"Oh, you are going to make me cry" Hades said smiling.

"But why do we have to return?" Hadie asked to his sister in a mumble.

"It may be a little dark, a little gloomy, full of dead people but is still home" Melinoe responded.

" _I won't miss here"_ Hadie thought.

* * *

 **There's the second chapter.**

 **In the next chapter Mal and the others will be in the island.**

 **Question: Which Auradon Kid should be meeting the ne VK's first?**

 **Review or PM if you have any suggestion.**


	3. Auradon Prep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or the characters faeatured on it, except those listed as OC's**

* * *

Chapter 3:Auradon Prep

If there was something that Mal hated was going back to the Isle. The others hated it too. But it didn't stop Mal from going to the Slop Shop to take a coffee.

"I don't know how you can still drink that" Evie said with a frown.

"It's not that bad" Mal shrugged.

"Still I'm glad that we are not staying for long" Carlos shuddered.

"Let's go, they are waiting for us" Evie said still looking disgusted at the food of the Isle.

The sixteen villain kids were already waiting for them in the Bargain Castle, which was still in despair since no one lived there. Mal's room was still untouched.

The original members of the Anti-Hero Club clapped at them when they entered and Dizzy ran to hug Evie. The new members just stayed there uncomfortably.

"Well, you know why you are here so let's get started" Jay said.

"We are going to Auradon" Dizzy said excitedly. Her cousin rolled his eyes but Mal could notice that he was repressing a smile which surprised her.

"Yes…but there is something you have to know before we take the limos to Auradon" Mal said "There were some conditions when Ben decided that you could go"

The other villain kids stayed quiet waiting for the "bomb" to explode.

"The Council decided that you have to "spend time" with your parents enemies" Mal explained "They think that it would be good for you…" She looked at Evie for help.

"Since you would be living in Auradon and you will have to learn some "customs" "Evie completed to Mal's relief.

They fell silent and Jay said to break the silence: "So… let's go for your things"

"We have them here already" Harriet said raising her bag. Some if the others did the same.

"Then let's go"

Jay then remembered that most of them didn't have many things and the ones they had could be placed in a backpack.

Claudine looked back a few times with a little fear. Harriet noticed that and asked: "What's up?"

The green-eyed girl sighed and said: "My father didn't want me to go to Auradon"

"And?"

"I may have put some herbs on his morning tea" Claudine said with a faint blush.

Harriet laughed " _You_ put herbs in your father's tea?"

"It was that or risk to be followed" She defended herself "But I don't know when it will wear off"

"I'm proud of you"

Claudine gave her a small smile. Harriet and she had been "friends" for a few months mainly because they exchanged food in the lunch and were in the same group in PE class.

There were four limousines waiting for them.

Some of their parents shouted some things to them as they parted.

"Bring gold"

"Get a princess"

"Say Hi to Golden-Boy"

"Be better than them"

"Get an Empire"

"Get a ship for us"

"Bring your sister back"

"Be nice to the kittens"

"Don't ever come back"

Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay decided that each one of them would go in a different limousine to "control" the others.

When they arrived to Auradon there was a large group of people waiting for them but there was not a band since they had suggested not doing something too posh for their arrival. Ben later confessed that the band had been Audrey's idea, which wasn't a surprise for any of them.

Ben, Audrey,Lonnie,Chad, Doug and Jane were in the main group as well as Fairy Goodmother.

"Is there something we have to avoid doing now?" Hal asked to Carlos who was in the same limousine as him.

"Just chill"Carlos answered.

Harriet asked the same to Mal and she responded: "Try to be nice-ish"

The others looked at each other and smirked. Mal grinned.

They all got out from the limousine and many of them were nervous. Anthony tried to look indifferent but his eyes betrayed him, there was a small glint in them. Henry looked bored but saw all the jewelry the Auradonian Girls and some Boys were using and his eyes widened, sure he would get a lot of gold. Claudine looked around and her eyes landed on a blonde haired guy with green eyes, he was looking at her too and she looked away in embarrassment to Harriet amusement. Hadie felt something stirring inside him but couldn't put his finger on it, and for the look his sister had she was feeling it too. Hal tried to look regal and wanted to impress, but the Audrey had to make the slight remark that he had no status there.

Evie shot daggers to Sleeping Beauty's daughter. That made Audrey and Chad leave since they had "something" to do, though it was obvious for most people that they were uncomfortable for them to be near the villain's children. Chad gave all of them a look but his gaze stopped on Anthony and Dizzy longer than on the others.

Anthony wondered if Chad was uncomfortable because of Dizzy and him, or it was because all of them.

Ben gave them a sheepish smile and then guided them inside the school and explained how it was founded. Then Ben, Carlos and Jay showed the boy's rooms while Mal, Evie and Lonnie showed the girl's room.

* * *

Harriet and Claudine were roommates to Claudine's slight delight and Harriet resignation as she was hoping to be alone, Yzla was sharing with Melinoe, Dizzy was sharing room with Hermie. The other girls left them to settle.

"There's too much room" Claudine said with incredulity.

"Didn't you have your own room at your house?" Harriet asked raising an eyebrow. She knew that most kids didn't have a room for themselves in the Isle, but for all faults Claude Frollo had, he would never neglect his child that way.

"Of course I had my own room as you did" Claudine responded stiffly but them looked their room with delight "But it wasn't very comfortable or large, father said that humility is a virtue" Then she looked guilty.

Harriet rolled her eyes and started to unpack her few belongings. But she had to admit that no one in the Isle had a room this comfortable.

They decided to take a nap until dinner.

Claudine wouldn't admit that she was eager to see that blonde guy again. Her father would call that a sinful desire.

* * *

"At least they are not too princess-like" Yzla muttered.

"But there's too much light" Melinoe complained closing the curtains to Yzla's disappointment.

They were silent as they weren't friends and didn't like each other.

"Do you think that they will feed us?" Yzla asked.

"i heard someone say that dinner is at 18:30"Melinoe shrugged.

"I mean _us_ "

Melinoe was wondering on that and shrugged "We could always steal something"

They smiled with complicity at each other.

* * *

Dizzy and Hermie didn't know each other well but they got along better since were closer in age than the rest. Still they left each other to their own devices and made a silent agreement to do that unless necessary.

Dizzy was occupied with her designs and Hermie was trying to make her clothes appear presentable.

The younger girl hoped to get a better future in Auradon but was a little down since her cousin and step-cousin were there too. It wasn't that she hated Anthony, but he hadn't been the nicest person for the last three years; and she didn't know Chad but she had heard about him from Evie during the trip.

* * *

Evie was going through some dresses and Mal was sketching some things in a sketchbook.

"Do you think it was a good idea to bring all of them at once?" Mal asked absently minded.

"I don't know"Evie responded with a shrug "Ben thought that the Anti-Heroes deserved it…and if I remember well we all agreed that Yen Sid's judgment was to be trusted"

Mal bit her lip and nodded "It's just that I don't fully trust Anthony and Harriet…"

"I agree with you but everyone deserves a chance"

"I still don't think that we should have paired them within themselves" Maleficient's daughter then changed the topic" They could be planning something"

"Mal you are starting to sound like Audrey" Evie reminded her.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm worried for Auradon and I know that if something goes wrong the Council will blame Ben… and us" Mal explained.

The blue haired girl went next to her and placed her hand on Mal's shoulder.

"Everything will be okay…at least with VK's involved"

Both friends laughed.

* * *

 **There's this week's chapter :)**

 **Review! I would like to read your thoughts and suggestions.**

 **Question: What do you think will happen next.**


	4. Be Our Guest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or its characters. I just own those characters listed as OC's**

* * *

Chapter 4: Be Our Guest

Harriet and Claudine decided to go down at the dinner hall at the hour Mal said that dinner was served. The dinner hall was probably the biggest room in the saw Jace,Harry,Dizzy and Hermie at the same table as Mal, Evie,Carlos,Jay and Ben. The king looked at them as if he wanted to ask them to sit.

Then they saw Anthony, Diego and Hal in a table far from the others,for the girls it was the safest bet to sit with the people they knew better so went to them.

"What's up?" Harriet greeted them. Claudine just gave them a nod.

"Nothing interesting" Hal responded and pointed to Anthony "I'm sharing room with this brat"

"It could be worse" Anthony shrugged.

"Yes, at least you are not sharing with a demi-god who may burn everything if bothered" Diego snorted and everyone laughed.

Hadie was behind them and scoffed: "I haven't burn anything"

"Yet" Diego pointed out.

After that Melinoe,Henry and Yzla joined them.

Then the food was served by magic*. None of them had seen so much food in their lives.

"We can eat all of this?" Diego asked in awe.

The rest just started to put things on their plates as if they would never see food again, and in their minds it was probably a chance.

"I have never tasted something so good" Claudine said after tasting beef with some type of sauce on it.

"Finally I can eat what I deserve" Henry muttered and Hal nodded.

"So this is soufflé" Anthony said eating the said food with slow chews.

"And we have dessert" Yzla squaled looking at the muffins.

After eating more than they ever imagined, Claudine asked: "Where's the rest?"

Henry said with a bored tone: "Rick wanted to sleep and I decided to "

Hadie looked around and pointed to a table in the corner: "There are Eddie and Big Murph with some AK's, ah and there's Rick"

The mentioned just gave them a look and sat with the Rotten Four and company. Rick had always wanted to be like his father, meaning that he wanted to work with a king not kill natives and steal. Maybe befriending Ben from the start would be his first step to achieve his goal.

"When do you think we will have to spend time with those "heroes"?" Hadie asked.

"Maybe during weekends" Diego said "But since my father didn't have any enemies so…"

"You may spend time with Roger and Anita" Claudine commented and they looked at her with a strange expression, she blushed "What? I liked to read about Auradon back in the Isle"

" _She is talking too much"_ Anthony thought a little amused, it wasn't a bad thing but it felt strange.

"So you will have to meet the Hunchback" Henry said "And the Gipsy and her shining captain…at least they are not thiefs like that damned Robin Hood"

"I suppose"

They fell silent; no one wanted to really discuss the fact that they would have to spend time with their parent's enemies.

Harriet wasn't eager to meet Peter Pan or any of the fairies but she had to admit that she liked the idea of going to Neverland, after all she wanted adventure.

Anthony couldn't care less if he had to spend time with Cinderella and her brat (he already hated that guy) , but he was sure that Dizzy was eager to go.

Melinoe wanted to get started with the plan, the sooner they started it the sooner they partied,schmoozed and went home; but Hadie wanted to meet his cousin and maybe Uncle Zeus.

Yzla was a little scared of meeting the Emperor, her mother never said anything good about her former foster son and if he was raised by Yzma…she shuddered at the thought.

Hal on one side wanted to make a good impression on the Ice Queen, and in the other he hadn't make a decision about stealing Arendelle and the Southern Isles, if he was to get them he needed a plan and he didn't have one…yet.

After a long silence the hall was being emptied, at their table Harriet,Claudine,Anthony and Hal students decided to stay there and among them there was the blonde guy Claudine spotted when they arrived…and he was looking at her.

Harriet pointed that out and Claudine blushed.

"If you want him, you have to talk to him" Anthony commented.

"I can't "

"It's not difficult" Hal added.

"You say that because you are a guy, it's easy for you"

"Harriet asked Anthony out" Hal reminded them.

After the party at Hell Hall, they had "dated" for a while but decided that they were too different to be a couple and decided to be friends (though they would tell everyone that they were "allies"). Anthony told his friends that the pirate was below his standards. Harriet told her crew that he was a pretty boy.

"At least meet him" Harriet said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow"

Ben was approaching them with Mal at his side.

"Your old crush" Harriet mocked Anthony and he made a face. Even when they were "dating" she reminded him that Mal had turned him down at the party at Hell Hall.

"Hi guys" Ben greeted them.

"Hi" They said back.

Ben gave his girlfriend a look and she rolled her eyes "Is everything okay?"

"Okay as it could be" Hal said.

"Do you have any question?" Ben asked politely.

Harriet and Anthony looked at each other and smirked, and then Harriet asked with an innocent tone: "What his name?" She pointed to the blonde guy.

Mal blinked with confusion and Ben responded (ever the innocent): "He is Zephyr de Chateaupers, son of Captain Phoebus and Esmeralda"

Claudine gasped and put her hand at her mouth, and then she ran away.

"What happened?" Mal demanded to them.

"Claudine may or may not have a small crush on him" Hal explained.

"They paralyzed when they saw each other at the entrance"Harriet added.

Mal shook her head in a little confusion and then wanted to kick herself for being so slow.

"The spark of true love" Anthony said with a bored tone "Love at first sight"

They looked at him strangely for his comment.

"My mother used to tell me fairy tales when I was younger and made me tell them to Dizzy when she couldn't" He defended himself with a blush, something strange on him.

" _What the hell is Auradon doing to me?"_ Anthony thought.

Then they went to their rooms to rest, they would have a lot of thing to do the next day.

* * *

 **There is this week's chapter. I may update next week but I'm not so sure since I have to take an exam and I will not have time to write.**

 **I want to thank those who reviewed, followed and favorited this story, you guys are the best :D**

 **Feel free to PM me if you have any suggestion.**

 **And review!**


	5. Part of Their World I

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Descendant's characters, I just own the characters that are OC's**

* * *

Chapter 5:Part of their world I

Next day, Harriet woke up a little disoriented and felt confused until she realized that she was really in was already up and trying (rather unsuccessfully) to comb her long hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked to her brunette friend.

"Braiding my hair" Claudine responded in a frustrated tone and then added in a mumble "Or trying to"

The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow and asked: "You didn't do your hair in the Isle?"

The other girl sighed and said: "Father paid to Diana Tremaine or any of her sisters to braid my hair, he said that I shouldn't do those "kind" of things"

Harriet was about to rant about how it was a waste of money to pay someone to do something as simple as braiding, but then remembered that Judge Frollo had been accustomed to be served before the Isle so…

Claudine was still struggling to comb her hair when Harriet did something she would never do in the Isle.

"Do you want help?"

The other girl just nodded uneasily and Harriet sighed and started to comb and braid it.

"How do you know to do this?" Claudine asked after Harriet finished "I mean you wear your hair down…"

There was a silence.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want" The brunette said quietly.

The pirate shook her head and said: "We are… _friends_ " She stated almost savoring the last word "You told me most things about your life, so I think I can tell you mine little by little…"She sighed and continued "My mother used to braid my hair when I was younger…for commodity, and when she died I had to learn" Then she added while looking at her work "I haven't done this since I was ten…I'm surprised that it looks good"

Both girls smiled.

"No offense, but I never thought you would be this…nice" Claudine said.

Harriet gave her a uneasy smile and said: "Since we are here, we have to try to be like them…it may be the best way to have a better life"

Then the pirate went to take a quick shower and then change her clothes.

After that both left to get breakfast. They sat with Yzla,Anthony,Hal, Diego and Hadie.

" I think I can get used to be feed three times a day" Diego muttered.

"Maybe being good is not that bad" Anthony commented.

They all laughed at that. Then they went to their respective classrooms.

* * *

Anthony, Claudine, Harriet and Hal had history on the first period. The Rotten Four were also there.

When they were at the door Claudine gulped and ran away.

"What happened?" Harriet asked a little confused.

Anthony rolled his eyes and pointed into the classroom, Zephyr was there.

"Oh"

Hal shook his head and said amused: "How ironic"

"What?" Harriet asked.

"Frollo had a lustful desire for Esmeralda; Claudine has an innocent crush on her son" Hal said with a shrug.

Harriet shook her head and asked: "How you are more receptive to these things than me?"

"We are just more observant" Anthony said.

They sat on the corner trying not to be noticed. Some habits never change. Claudine eventually returned to class because got some sense and realized that she couldn't skip classes on her first day.

The teacher entered with a box and put in on the table. Then he said: "For the new ones my name is Mr. Button and as you can assume I'm the History Teacher" Then he pointed at the box "And now for everyone…here I have the books we will be using this semester, it would be way to remember for my old students and a way to catch up for the new ones"

When everyone got their respective books said:"Open your books at page 10 and read the first chapter in silence, ten minutes before the class ends I will be asking questions"

Hal who had never been a book person sighed and read " _The Whole History of Auradon"_. He scoffed, as if they never learned about that but continued to read.

Most of the other students looked bored save for one silver haired girl who was reading eagerly. Anthony was looking at her with interest, it was the only thing he could do since it was difficult for him to read…for him it was just jumbled letters.

* * *

The next class was science. Hal shared that class with Hadie and Diego.

"How was your first class?" Hadie asked.

"Not bad but a little boring" Hal shrugged "The teacher made us read in silence…and yours?"

"It was math"Diego responded "You can imagine"

Evie entered to the classroom with her boyfriend, she looked at them and smiled a little. They decided to respond smiling too.

"I don't know how they fell in love" Diego said disbelievingly.

"Stranger things have happened" Hal said.

"If she wasn't now an Auradon Kid, I would think that she is using him" Hadie commented.

"For what?" Diego asked.

"I don't know…" The blue haired boy shrugged. Then the class started.

* * *

For his side Henry, son of Prince John, was trying not to sleep at his English class. It was the most boring class in the world. He should be planning his revenge on that damned thief and getting riches for himself. He was already missing Enrichment Class, but he had learned enough in that class.

Melinoe,daughter of Hades, who was sat next to him was thinking about how to gain Hercules's trust. Her father's plan had some flat points, but the thought of ruling the Olympus sounded attractive so she decided to make it better. It didn't matter that her brother wasn't sure of the plan; she could always work alone or get another "ally".

* * *

Back in the Isle Captain James Hook, Hades, Prince John, Judge Frollo, Hans Westergaard, Governor Ratcliffe, Lady Tremaine and Yzma were reunited at Ursula's Fish and Chips with the owner of the shop. Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella de Vil.

"And why have you summoned us?" Hades asked in a bored tone.

"Your children have been invited to Auradon" Evil Queen said.

"And?" Hans asked "They are already there, it's no concern for us now"

'They are traitors now like _your_ children" Governor Ratcliffe stated.

"You won't make us believe that you haven't send them with a mission" Jafar said "We just wanted to know if you can share it with us"

"I didn't sent my daughter with an specific mission"Captain Hook said "And even if I did wouldn't share it with any of you"

"The sinner of my daughter left without my permission so it's none of my concern what is she doing now"Judge Frollo stated and turned on his heels to go away.

"Don't tell me that you don't want to be on her place" Ursula said with a smug smile.

Judge Frollo turned back and said: "Why would I want to go back to those sinners?"

"Yeah as if you are happy to be here with us, _the villians_ "Hades mocked him.

The judge went away.

"Now without the stiff we can discuss some matters" Evil Queen stated.

"I don't think there's anything to discuss here" Captain Hook said before leaving "They are already there, if you wanted to give them any instructions you should have told them here"

Governor Ratcliffe was about to leave when he said: "My son will get my out of here, I can say that"

"Any of you want to share?" Jafar asked.

"Why?" Hans asked "So you can know if we are as stupid as you?"

"Your plan to steal the wand was utterly stupid" Lady Tremaine.

"Says the one who had her plan ruined by mice" Jafar scoffed.

Then all the villains started to throw comments and mockeries to each other about their failures and forgot why they were there.

* * *

 **There's the new chapter.**

 **Review if you have a comment or a suggestion.**

 **I don't have any questions this time.**


	6. Part of Their World II

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Descendant's characters, I just own the characters that are OC's**

* * *

Chapter 6: Part of their World II

During lunch it was clear that the new groups were already consolidated.

Dizzy,Hermie,Jace,Harry and Rick were with the Rotten Four, King Ben and their surprisingly had befriended Lonnie Li during math class so she moved to that table.

Eddie Balthazar and Big Murph were with the son of Mowgli and the children of Tarzan. From the outside it was a strange new friendship.

Anthony,Hal,Claudine, Harriet, Diego and Hadie were sat together.

Melinoe and Henry were together in a table near the corner. Hadie wanted to pretend that he wasn't having a bad feeling about that.

* * *

"Have you talked to ?" Harriet asked to Claudine. Her friend just blushed and it was Anthony who answered "No, even if they shared the three classes of the morning"

"How do you know that?" Harriet asked.

"I was in the other two classes after History" Anthony said. "It was interesting to watch how they looked each other trying not to be noticed"

"A bad soap opera" Hal commented.

"Or the classic teenage love story" Anthony added.

Hadie just smiled and decided to remain silent; he had other things to think about at this moment.

Claudine blushed more at every comment, she finally said looking to Anthony: "You were looking to someone too this morning"

Everyone looked at the bronze haired boy; it seemed that it was his turn to blush. He was trying to defend himself: "She has white hair and sapphire eyes! I was curious!"

Then all talked at the same time"

"I have white hair too and you never seemed to think that it was worth your _curiousness_ " Diego said trying to sound innocent "My cousin, my aunt and my father have white hair too"

"Sapphire eyes?" Harriet asked disbelievingly. "You looked at her so

"It seems that everyone is feeling "the spark of true love"" Hal said.

"You always get the girls"Hadie complained.

Anthony changed the course of the conversation when he said: "Your sister seems so comfortable with Plantagenet"

Hadie rolled his eyes and said: "They are…just talking"

" _Hope she is not going to do something stupid"_ He was thinking in grimace. Then he remembered that she was Hades' daughter.

* * *

And it was true; Melinoe and Henry were talking about how to steal the wand of the Fairy Godmother, Excalibur and many other magical objects.

"If we steal the wand we could free the Titans" Henry said trying to convince Melinoe to be allies, but she didn't seem convinced.

" _Yes_ , but…" She said biting her lip.

"What?" He asked.

"What do _you_ gain?" Melinoe said looking to his eyes.

"I want riches, a kingdom and perhaps…"He stopped his track, he wasn't going to tell her the rest. He wanted and ally but he had to be careful. Also he knew that she truly wanted to please her father as much as he wanted to be rich, but the goddess wasn't stupid and he had to be careful if he didn't want to be made barbeque (that if she had the same powers as her father).

Melinoe looked to her hands. Since they arrived to Auradon, she had been feeling something stirring inside of her and she was almost sure that it was some kind of power. She would have to discover it, but for now her first concern was how to achieve her goal. Hades' plan had a big error and the only way to correct it was to steal the wand.

So she said: "I'm going to think about it, Plantagenet" Then she left to her room thinking: _"First I have to be sure of something"_

Henry smiled; he was almost sure about their _alliance._

* * *

Auradon was like Dizzy had imagined,ok no, almost like she had imagined. It was the land of opportunities yes, but it wasn't perfect. If it was Chad would be the cousin she yearned for, instead he was a blonde haired version of Anthony or worse.

However the rest of the people were nice. She wasn't going to class in Auradon Prep like the rest, due to her age she was at Auradon Elementary*. She made fast friends with Moira Darling,Damien Pelakai and Prince Jacob & Princess Sophie of Enchancia; she may sit with them at lunch but for now she wanted to enjoy her time with Evie and her friends.

Unlike the teenagers, the youngest generation was more accepting to her.

She didn't miss her family in the slightest. Her grandmother, mother and sisters were horrible to her. Her cousins Allana and Anya were just… _boring_. However she missed her aunt Anastasia, the only person in the Tremaine Family that had been always nice to her; it would be great to take her out of the Isle but it couldn't be or maybe not, he would try to talk about it with Evie. The next time she could.

* * *

Rick Ratcliffe was tracing his path towards power, or at least trying to. He was trying to become friends with King Ben and other princes who had the chance to inherit the throne. He had to admit that despite having to delay his goal he was having a good time in Auradon and he would not let Henry Plantagenet to ruin it. Of course her knew that the son of John Lackland* was up to something, he had yet to discover what but the fact that Henry was talking to the daughter of Hades when he had never noticed her before was something he couldn't let pass.

Still there was the possibility of joining Henry, but it was too risky.

For now he would have to wait and observe the rest.

While he was waiting for the Science Teacher to arrive,he was mussing things to himself when someone interrupted his thoughts with a small cough. He raised an eyebrow to the person who dared to claim his attention. The person was a girl with reddish brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi" He managed to say.

"Hello…I'm Ronnie Locksley-Fitzwalter" She said with a sheepish grin and then added "The daughter of Robin Hood"

"Oh..."He said "I'm Rick Ratcliffe, son of Governor Ratcliffe"

"I just wanted to invite you to a small party we are hosting at Sherwood at weekend…I know that you have to spend time with Pocahontas but I think she would let you come"She said biting her lip.

"I don't know…"Rick doubted, he didn't know how Pocahontas would treat him but said" Still _thanks_ for the invitation"

Ronnie just smiled and left just when the Science Teacher entered to the room.

* * *

The only class that all the new Villain Kids shared was Remedial Goodness. In Harriet's opinion it was silliness and slightly insulting but she kept her own thought to herself, the others did the same if they shared her opinion. Fairy Godmother was already waiting for them when they arrived.

She decided to sit with Anthony who looked strangely at her. The pirate just shrugged.

The next hour was questions related to their parents exploits like:

-If someone hands you a basket of kittens you: A-Give them milk B- Try to drown them C-Abandon them in the forest?

-If you find a vial of potion you: A-Put it in a drink B-Hand to the authorities C-Keep it?

-You find a fairy: A-You force it to give you pixie dust B-You treat it kindly C- None of the above?

-You want riches, you: A-Steal them B-Make fraud C-Work?

"This is silly" Anthony whispered to Harriet.

"I know" She whispered back.

Most of the them did well but Henry had some problems with the questions that involved riches and fair work, Yzla didn't see anything wrong with putting potions in someone's drink and Jace thought that real fur clotting wasn't bad.

* * *

The days passed and on Friday's noon King Ben was reunited with some of the council: Charming, Aurora, Mulan, Snow White, Captain Phoebus de Chateaupers, Aladdin, Hercules, Pocahontas and Robin Hood. Also his parents were present as well as King Arthur of Camelot and Queen Nancy of Andalasia.

" _How are they behaving?"_ Was the unspoken question and the main reason of why they were reunited.

"First I want to say that this is the first time I summon a meeting in less than a week" Ben started to say "But the worries of some of the people were too… _big_ so I decided to summon you to inform about their first week at Auradon. Most of them have adapted well to the school and all of them have behaved quite nicely. Still some of the students have noticed some signs of mistreatment and neglect on them" He waited for their reaction. "I need you to inform me about anything strange about them since some of you have to spend the weekends with them"

There was a silence, and then it was broken by Aladdin: "You didn't notice anything strange or signs of abuse on the first four?" His voice sounded concerned.

Ben had to admit that they all neglected it when they arrived; he was just focused on show the Auradonians,that the children were not guilty of their parent's crimes. When he started to think about the situation of the Isle, mainly when Evie and Mal told about Lady Tremaine's treatment towards Dizzy, he felt the urge to ship all of them off the Isle. Also there was a thing or two that made him bring the first four but he would not tell…yet.

So he said with guilt: "When they arrived I failed to notice those signs…" Then he said "I know that most of them have been malnourished, beaten and neglected all their lives. Most of the parents don't care about their children and those who are least care are not really suited for parenthood"

"Have they told you about the Isle?" Mulan asked.

"A little" He admitted, it was difficult for both sides to talk about it" Mal has talked about how her mother almost never fed her, Jay mentioned that he had to sleep under the television stand and he was lucky not to be crushed by them, Carlos is totally scared of Cruella and Evie was " _well-cared"_ by Evil Queen if we compare her upbringing to the rest but still her mother controlled every step she made" Ben explained "I haven't really talked to the rest about the Isle, but Evie mentioned that Dizzy was treated much like Cinderella and Claudine was raised almost like Quasimodo"

All of the members of the council were in deep thoughts.

Ben perhaps would tell some things to the rest, but he needed the Great Council to be there.

Former King Adam looked at his son with a expressionless face. Former Queen Belle looked a little worried.

* * *

 **That's this week's chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Comment or PM if you have a suggestion or something to say about the story.**

 **In the next chapters I will use the suggestions you gave me.**

 **And...**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story it means a lot to me.**

 **Question: What do you think that will happen during the new VK's weekend with their parents'enemies?**

* * *

 _ ***Auradon Elementary: Let's pretend that it is part of Auradon Academy, Auradon Prep(were most of the main characters in this story go) is part of it too. They have classes at different buildings but share Dinner Hall and dorms (just because).  
**_

 _ ***John Lackland: It is one if the names used for John I of England.**_


	7. You are welcome…(Part One)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or it's characters. I just own the characters that are obviously OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 7: You are welcome…(Part One)

 _On Saturday morning…_

Anthony grimaced at the thought of having to meet Cinderella.

It wasn't that he thought bad of his step-aunt, but he knew that her husband had voted against having more VK's at Auradon (Chad had dropped the _"hint"_ during lunch the other day)

On the other hand, Dizzy was ecstatic.

They had a quick breakfast before getting ready to leave. Both of them had a pair of clothes and other things packed in bags for the weekend.

" _This would be interesting"_ Anthony thought. Even if he would admit it he was curious about seeing the rest of the country.

A limousine was waiting for them at the entrance of the school. Other limousines were waiting for the other kids.

Chad had left the day before after classes. It was rather clear that he wanted to avoid them as much as possible.

The road to Cinderellasburg wasn't too long. Dizzy hadn't spoken to him more than the necessary since they arrived so it was a quiet trip.

" _I'll have to be better"_ He thought. He hadn't been _truly_ spiteful to his cousin, but he wasn't the nicest person at least in the isle.

They arrived to Cinderella's castle by ten and Cinderella was waiting for them. Their meeting was not what he had been expecting. Their step-aunt hugged them as if they weren't the children of the Mean Stepsisters.

He would not admit that it felt good.

Behind her was a dark haired young man, he looked a lot like Chad so he presumed that he was an older cousin.

"He is my older son, Christian" Cinderella introduced him.

Christian smiled at them and shook hands with both. He said "I hope we become friends"

Anthony just said plainly "I hope so"

Dizzy looked strangely at him but squealed in delight.

They all entered into the castle were Charming and Chad would be waiting for them or so Cinderella said while Christopher made a face while she explained that. It was rather impolite not to welcome them, and Anthony was sure that they were aware of that so he decided that he would try to be nice to Cinderella and her older son.

He smirked. It was going to be a _truly_ interesting weekend.

* * *

Harriet was surprised. A feeling she wasn't used to, but had become a recurring one.

Her meeting with Peter Pan was not what she had expected; in fact _he_ was not what she expected.

He was… _grown up,_ she presumed that he was in his late twenties; still he had some childhood glee in his eyes when he talked.

Both were silent in their ride to Neverland. Peter had showed up in his own car, at first she had been surprised by the fact that he was not flying then remembered that former King Beast had banned most forms of magic. When Harriet asked about that, Peter explained that there was a bridge between the main land and the other isles. She wondered if he missed flying.

"So you are Hook's daughter" He said to break the ice.

Harriet wanted to make a snarky comment but retrained herself and reminded what Mal had said " _Try to be nice-ish_ ".

"Yes" the pirate responded and then to continue the conversation "The oldest one"

Peter blinked surprised: "He has other children? "

"Three in total" The raven haired said with a sad smile "I have a twin brother, Harry, and a younger sister, CJ"

"I think I have heard about CJ" Peter commented looking far away "I never thought that Hook would have children…I thought he hated them"

Harriet raised an eyebrow but said "Most villains hate children but have them" She added with an absent voice "He is not the best parent…but he used to care about us"

Then there was a silence again, Peter asked: "Is there anything that you like to do?" And added "Or anything you would like to do?"

The girl hasn't really thought about that since she was not optimist about how their meeting would go, so she just shrugged: "Anything will be okay…"

" _As long as it doesn't involve climbing"_ She completed in her mind. Her only fear was climbing since she went climbing to the wild are of the Isle with her siblings when they were children, Harry fell off and hit his head. She often wondered if it was one of the causes of his frail mental health, that and their father parenting style.

Peter smiled. Harriet didn't know what to say so she put off a small smile.

* * *

Hal was nervous as he had never been in his life.

The night before he had laughed at Claudine's insecurities but now he understood them.

The Snow Queen, one of his father's enemies, was in front of him.

"It's good to finally meet you Hal" She had said politely.

He just curtsied and said awkwardly: "It's an honor to spend time you…your majesty"

For a strange reason, Elsa had decided to pick up Hal instead of waiting for him in Arendelle. Ben had been surprised to see her waiting for Hal in the parlor, but he knew that the Snow Queen had her own reasons. He pretended that he didn't notice that the Queen was looking at his newly acquired gloves.

They traveled to Arendelle by ship; Hal was exited to finally see the outside. Being in Auradon prep was one thing, but finally be _truly_ in Auradon was great.

" _No wonder why the adults miss being here"_ He thought at seeing the beautifulness of the cities and villages he saw in the shores. That and of course the food.

"Are you enjoying your time in Auradon?" Elsa asked.

Hal was surprised to hear her voice as he had been so deep in his own thoughts; he blinked and responded with a cough: "It's nice"

"I didn't see how beautiful the world was for a long time…" Elsa commented looking at the sea.

The auburn haired boy didn't know how to respond to that, so he decided to listen.

"I locked up myself in my castle…and I neglected my sister and everyone around me"She continued "Then, when I lost the control of my powers I tried to isolate myself" She paused to look if Hal was listening "It wasn't until I reconciled with my sister that I understood that we can't be alone and we have to enjoy the things of life…"Finally she said "Even if we feel different from the others"

Hal at first didn't understood why she was telling him that, but then realized two things: That she realized that if she wanted him to tell her about the Isle, she had to offer information first; and that she kind of knew how he was feeling at school.

Since he arrived to Auradon, he had been feeling different. He was starting to feel a slightly coldness around him and it was kind of scaring, in truth he was almost freaking out. Also he was feeling a bit left out, Anthony had a new gi… _friend,_ Harriet had Claudine, and Diego had Hadie. The others were…well, not of his liking or they just didn't get along.

He may tell her some things. But not yet, he had to think what to say.

* * *

Hadie and Melinoe had different reactions to Hercules.

The first was excited to meet their much older cousin…like a fan boy. And Hercules was surprised when he hugged him but didn't move apart and hugged him back.

The later was a bit apathetic but tried to sound interested when Hercules talked to them. After a week of faking interest on the princesses' talk, she wanted to take a break from it.

Megara,their cousin-in-law, just looked at them with scorn. But still greeted them and keep her distance.

" _Our father had owned her soul, what did we expect?"_ Melinoe thought with slight amusement.

Their children, Mara and Hector _aka_ "Herkie"*, were a little better than their mother. Mara tried to take up a conversation with Melinoe but they were just too different to find a neutral territory to talk. Herkie was now used to hang around with VK's so he talked normally to them, but he had a little reservation with them since they were the children of _his_ parents'enemy.

After a small snack with Hercules' family, Megara left to do some errands and said she won't return for a while, it was obvious to everyone that she wanted to be far from Hades' children. Mara had to train with Phil, despite the peacefulness of Auradon she wanted to train to be a hero… _heroine_ like her father since she inherited part of his super-strength. Herkie was to spend time with them and his father.

"So… what are we doing now?" Herkie asked with interest.

"Would you care for a walk?" Hercules asked to the three teenagers. They just looked to each other and shrugged.

They were getting ready, when Herkie told Hadie: "Walking with my father is a little more...exhausting than the normal"

"I supposed so" the blue haired boy shrugged.

"Hope you don't get tired easily" Herkie told him smiling.

" _I hope it too"_ He thought but responded with a nod.

He didn't know that he would not be ready for what happened next.

Claudine found herself looking curiously to her… _foster brother._

Quasimodo was looking at her too.

Neither of them knew what to say. But neither of them thought it was necessary. Both liked silence apparently.

He was as ugly as her father told her, but she knew that he had a good heart just by looking at his eyes. There are times when the surface is not the same as the inside; she should know that lesson by now.

They have not " _talked"_ in the true sense of the word, but their breakfast was not an uncomfortable experience since Quasimodo was a kind person and hadn't asked anything about her father (and she was slightly thankful for that). Of course she wouldn't offer any kind of unrequited information.

"Thanks for the meal" Claudine said a bit loudly.

Despite being the ringer for more than thirty years, the Hunchback still heard. Not very well, but he wasn't completely deaf; still he had told Claudine to talk loudly.

Quasimodo smiled: "You are welcome"

After a brief silence, Quasimodo asked: "There's anything you would like to do?"

The green-eyed girl had wanted to see the bells. Back in the Isle, she had hidden a book about Auradon and Paris had been her favorite location, and one of the most interesting things was the Cathedral of Notre Dame.

"Would you care to show me the bell tower?"

"Yes, we could go when we finish eating"

Claudine nodded and continued to eat. The food wasn't as good as the one in Auradon Prep, but she knew that Quasimodo had made an effort to cook. She didn't fail to notice that he lived alone; she was curious about why but decided not to ask.

Maybe she would ask later.

* * *

Rick had to admit that he was having a good time.

Pocahontas and her tribe were a bit cold with him, but her husband was a little more welcoming. Also her son had become a kind of _friend_ since they both shared a few classes and were friends with Ronnie.

Thomas Rolfe was people of his mother's tribe treated him like he was a prince (and he kind of was) but he behaved like a normal teenager.

Since he got nothing to do, he decided to help with the chores in the tribe. At first people were wary of him, but a boy around his age told him to help carry baskets to the sown fields. After that he helped gathering berries to some women and girls. And around noon, he was feeling more comfortable with the natives.

While he was sat under a tree, he permitted himself to think that maybe his father was wrong and they weren't savages, but them he reprimanded himself.

"Hi" Thomas told him.

"Hi" He greeted back trying to sound polite.

Thomas sat next to him and asked "How are you doing so far?"

Rick sighed and considered if he could be sincere with him, he hadn't had the opportunity to tell someone about what he was really thinking about his time in Auradon. After a few seconds he decided to tell him a bit: "It's okay…" He sighed "I just feel a bit out"

"Why?" The other boy asked.

"Auradon is just too different from the Isle, from the way I was raised" He explained "Back there I wouldn't have helped anyone, I would have just tried to ignore them and even try to ruin what they were doing"

They fell silent and Thomas said: "You will get used to this…"

"Maybe"

Then Thomas changed the conversation: "I know that Ronnie Hood invited you to her party at Sherwood"

"Yes…but I kind of declined" Rick said looking away.

Pocahontas' son grinned and asked: "Would you like to go?"

Rick looked at him suspiciously and said : "There's no way your mother would let _me_ go…also the point of this is that I get to spend time with your family and learn how to be good"

"I don't have permission to go either"

"See?...It's not a good idea to go"

"Come on, it's just a little adventure" Thomas said "And it would be a way to learn how we Auradonians do"

The dark haired boy muttered a few things before agreeing to go. Who knew that the AK's were like this?

" _I have a bad feeling about this"_ He thought but knew that he would still go with the plan.

* * *

 **There's this week's chapter.  
**

 **I hope you liked it. :)**

 **Review! I would love to read your opinions.**


	8. You are welcome…(Part Two)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured in Descendants. I just own the characters that are obviously OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 8: You are welcome…(Part Two) or Interlude

When Evie had supported Ben's idea to bring more villain kids to Auradon she had thought about the best for them. She had gotten the support of her friends, but they weren't too convinced about it since the Auradonians had not welcomed them with open arms when they first arrived, now they were mostly okay with them but still had some…wariness around them.

Now she would have to spend time with her step-sister, Snow White. She didn't have anything against her; just she was a little uncomfortable with her presence. Of course Snow White had written to her a few times, mostly praising her designs and had hinted the possibility of having a meal with her but…it was just a hint not a fact, until the Council decided that the VK's both the first four, Freddie and the new ones had to meet their parents' enemies and spend time with them until it was determined that they were not a treat for Auradon (the last part was not really spoken but they knew that it was the intention).

"Relax" She told herself when she was getting out of the limo and about to step in Charmington.

Snow White and her husband Florian were one of the nicest couples in all the land. Still there was as she had thought before, awkwardness.

Unlike the other princes and princesses, they didn't have children of their own. They adopted a twelve-years-old boy named Seth, who strangely reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger around who.

She put off one of her best smiles and greeted them as if they had been friends all their lives. When they were going inside the Charmington Castle, she sighed. That was going to be a long weekend.

"I heard you like cooking" Snow White commented "Maybe we can make something during your stay"

"Of course" Evie said with a bright smile.

"And you can teach me something about sewing" Snow White winked to her.

Evie was starting to have a good feeling about this.

" _I wonder how the others are doing"_ She thought.

* * *

Jay was traveling with Aziz to Agrabah. He really liked Aladdin's son, in the time he had been the Tourney Team they have grown close but after he joined the R.O.A.R. team they kind of drifted away. And it had been a bit awkward between them after the Royal Cotillon, Jay had known that Aziz had a soft spot for Lonnie*.

" _Does he like Lonnie?_ " He thought " _Do I like her?"_

Those were two questions he couldn't answer easily. Still he couldn't ask Aziz about that without raising suspicions. He didn't want to lose his friend just for one girl; however Lonnie wasn't _just_ a girl. He was deep in his thought when his friend said something.

"My parents were…eager to meet you" Aziz commented absently.

Jay raised an eyebrow and asked: "Really?"

"Yes"Aziz smiled "They don't blame you for what your father did…" Then almost in a murmur added "And they weren't okay with the Isle…" He shook his head.

"What?!"

Aziz sighed while he shook his head again and said in a quiet voice "It's not my place to say it"

"But…"

"I won't say more" Aziz said with a small smile "Maybe you can ask them later"

In Agrabah, Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine were waiting for them. In public they greeted _both_ of them formally, but in the hall they were greeted warmly.

"I hope you enjoy this weekend" Jasmine told Jay putting both of her hands on his shoulders.

"I hope so" Jay said with a smirk.

" _This may not be so bad, after all"_ He thought.

* * *

Mal wasn't eager to meet Aurora and Phillip.

And she knew that they weren't eager to meet her either, that if Queen's Leah attitude was any indication of what they thought about her.

Audrey's behavior towards her of course had improved, but there were some things that indicated that they would never _really_ get along while she held some grudges towards her because of their mothers. Still she was truly trying to see the best on Aurora's daughter.

" _That's Auradon for you"_ She thought.

She stepped in Auroria, Southern Riding* and rather luckily only Audrey was waiting for her.

"Hi Mal" The princess greeted her with a smile and pulled her in a hug. Mal just embraced her _friend_ uneasily, after a few months in Auradon she still had some awkwardness with touching.

"Hi Audrey" She said with a slightly forced smile.

After that Audrey dragged her to the palace and started talking: "I have so much planned for the weekend, first we can go to…" Mal couldn't really catch up what the other was saying so she just nodded and tried to put off one of her "kind" smiles.

"My mother would like to have tea with _you_ tomorrow" That was the only thing she manage hear.

"What?" Mal stopped on her tracks.

The princess said dreamily: "She would like to meet the new lady of the court and the future queen of Auradon"

"What?"

"It isn't bad" Audrey said and then added with her "student-of-the-year" tone of voice " My mom is trying to overcome…her issues; I'm sure you will get along"

"Yeah" Mal managed to say after a few seconds. Then Audrey resumed her monologue, Mal was sure that she heard something about a party.

This wasn't good.

* * *

Carlos,Diego,Anita and Roger were having a pleasant conversation in their farm while Dude played with the other fact Dude was the one who was really enjoying their weekend.

Roger wouldn't admit that he was more than surprised when he heard that Carlos de Vil was a sweet boy and had been afraid of dogs before getting one of his own. On the other hand he had always been disgusted by the fact that Cruella's brother had been sent to the Isle just for being a relative of hers (and being slightly rude to the pups); and so he had been more open to welcome Diego.

Anita on the other hand was overtaken by her motherly instinct and took both De Vils under her wind almost immediately. She had been worried about the fact that Cruella may have given birth to a child since she was sent to the Isle. Her schoolmate had always been…erratic on her behavior and it was obvious that she wasn't suited for motherhood. For what she knew about Cruella's childhood*, her brother weren't either.

Their daughter Annie, was around their age and so they "clicked", she wasn't in Auradon Prep as she was attending public school in King Georgetown* . Unfortunately for the teenagers, Annie had singing lessons on Saturday Mornings and so she left, but promised to show the cousins some places in the city.

They were settling in the guest bedroom when Dude said swinging his tail: "Can we stay? I really like here…"

Both of them hopped a little when they heard that. Then Diego said to his cousin: "Still not used to talking dogs"

Carlos laughed, but agreed: "Me neither…it's strange"

"Come on guys!" Dude said "I'm a special dog for you"

They rolled their eyes, the dog asked again: "Can we stay?"

* * *

Freddie and Naveen were sat in front of each other waiting for the other to speak. Tiana had to go on some errand, so they were alone for the moment. Tiana and Naveen's children were at their boarding school at Bayou de Orleans* and didn't come home for the weekend.

It didn't take long for Freddie to understand why.

Naveen didn't trust her. But she didn't trust him either.

"So, it's Freddie your name?" The former prince* asked. Freddie narrowed her eyes.

" _Are all Auradonians this stupid?"_ She thought, after a few weeks when most AK's were accustomed to her, they started asking question about her and this was one of their favorites. Still she answered: "Actually is Frederica"

"Oh"

" _This is silly"_ The shadowman's daughter thought in grimace. _"This thing will never work"_.

After a brief silence, Naveen decided to try and get to know her : "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Freddie blinked but nodded. Maybe a walk would be good for her; after all she never went out from Auradon City.

She was slightly wrong. Nobody told her about trumpeter crocodiles, animal jazz bands and strange old ladies with turbans.

* * *

Ben had a lot of work to do.

Still his parents insisted on him having break to go and visit his grandfather Maurice in the border lands of Auradon Central*. While he loved his grandfather; he found him a little…strange but he related his weirdness to his inventive mind. When he was younger he used to visit him rather regularly and both created some toys for him even if he could buy any new and fabulous toy.

Now, they just drank tea and chatted in the dinner room/kitchen of his cottage.

"How are you doing Ben?" His grandfather asked looked to his eyes.

"Good" Ben answered with a smile.

In truth Ben-as-king was stressed by his work but he could cope up with it, but it was rather tiring and with the _"Isle-Issue"_. Ben-as-Ben was having problems as a teenager and student. And Ben-as-Son…he didn't want to think about it.

"Your mother is worried about you" Maurice commented.

"I don't know why" The young king looked away.

They fell silent, Maurice looked to the fields and Ben looked at his teacup as if it was the most interesting thing that he had ever seen.

"I have the slight idea" the old inventor told him "But if you don't want to talk about it…I won't ask"

The brunette boy considered his options. One was that he opened up to his grandfather and tell him all about why his mother was worried. The other was to shut up and let the worries dessert him up. The last one was to tell him half-truths, even if he didn't like lying.

" _It's not lying, it's telling just the necessary"_ He thought.

And then he spilled out the beans, just a little.

It was soothing.

* * *

CJ was observing her sister from the background.

They were never too close, well they must have been close as sisters usually are when they are young but she didn't remember about that. She had been closer to her mad brother, until he dumped her for the squid girl.

Still she was curious about what Harriet was doing, all the week she had been following her around Auradon Prep. It wasn't difficult for most of the AK's and the VK's were sure that she wasn't around anymore after the Jewel-bilee.

She had been here and there, searching for a treasure and living adventures. But when she heard that her sister was in Auradon…

The blonde pirate had to admit that she was rather disappointed that her older sister had decided to try and be good, she may claim that she was just doing what she needed to get out of the Isle, CJ knew better. Her raven haired sister had always been different, caring and friendly tough when they grew up she disguised it well…until she started to hang out with that pretty boy, the snob and the religious freak.

However, she was more interested on how the meeting with Pan would go, now that he was an it was another disappointment, Harriet was actually getting along with the damned… _boy_.

Maybe she should have some words with her sister.

Yeah, that was. She would wait for the right moment, if there was something she learned in Auradon was to have patience.

Also she needed help to break the barrier again.

* * *

 **Here's the new chapter**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **As always thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favorite this story.**

 **Feel free to express your opinions by reviewing and sending a PM.**

 **Question: Do you have any headcanons about the Descendants?**

* * *

 _ *** Aziz's soft spot for Lonnie is mentioned in one of the books**_

 _ *** Auroria, King Georgetown, Bayou de Orleans and Auradon Central are kingdoms or cities of the 18 regions of Auradon**_

 _ *** Tough is mentioned in the books that Tiana and Naveen are monarchs of one of the regions, I decided that in this story they resigned all titles to live a normal life working in their restaurant and raising their children in Orleans.**_


	9. All in a Golden Weekend

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters featured in Descendants. I just own the characters that are obviously OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 9: All in a Golden Weekend

Harriet was having fun. But she was also scared,

Peter had explained that since most kinds of magic were banned (including flying) to humans and most of the other creatures, he had taken a liking to climbing since it allowed him to see things from the top.

" _Why did I said that everything would we okay"_ She pouted.

Still she had to admit that it wasn't so bad, she could she all Neverland from the top. On the other hand she would choose the next activity. She didn't really know what she wanted to do, but certainly she wouldn't choose anything that would risk her life…for most of the part. Finally she decided that they would do rafting.

By lunch, she decided that most of her father's stories were a bit biased. Peter seemed a…good fella and he knew how to have fun. Still she hadn't decided if he was good enough to be her friend. However they had a nice chat, though it never touched too personal information.

On Saturday morning they decided to walk in the forest. If she took away all the cursing and things about Peter Pan, her father's and Smee's tales were accurate about Neverland.

For a reason she was actually enjoying her time there. She didn't want to go back neither to the Isle for obvious reasons or to Auradon Prep, still she couldn't help but think about her siblings.

" _Harry must be worried about Uma and losing his mind about it"_ She thought. Even if they weren't as close as they were when they were children, she still tried to take care of him from the distance, now she couldn't even do that for him and she was sure that their father wouldn't care. " _At least he is being captain for a while_ " She was thinking about that when she tripped and almost fell.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yes…" She trailed "Just a little worried…"

"And that's because?"

"My siblings" She said simply "Harry…CJ…"

Peter just stopped his tracks and looked at her. It seemed that he was expecting her to talk about her family; still Harriet knew that he wouldn't really ask thought she also knew that he was a curious person.

She sighed and said trying to sound disinterested: "You can ask… "Then she added with a smug smile" but I can ask questions too"

"Fair enough" He smiled.

They decided to sit on a rock looking at a river. Then the pirate said: "Shot"

"Why are you worried?" He asked.

"I'm worried about my siblings, Harry and CJ" She responded looking away "Mostly Harry, he was a little… _clingy_ since we were young and he was totally enchanted by Uma, Ursula's daughter and as you may know she left…about CJ, well she is all alone now" The pirate took a pause and asked "Now is my turn to ask…Why you grew up?"

"Good question" Peter commented with a smile and sighed "When King B… _Adam_ banned most forms of magic, there was an exception… _me_. I wasn't a fairy in the true sense of the word, but I lived with them for ages and because of their magic I stayed young while my Lost Boys grew up and left. But then something happened…"He paused "I…fell in love"

Harriet raised an eyebrow and laughed "You in love? That's why you grew up?"

Peter raised his hands in defense "You can't stay as a child if you fell in love, when I realized that I was no longer twelve…Love can change people you know"

The raven haired girl sighed and looked away "Kind of"

"Some guy?"

Harriet shrugged. What she had felt on her brief relationship with Anthony couldn't be called love; it had been a childish infatuation on one of the most _charming_ guy in the Isle and she knew it. But she saw how CJ's mother had changed her father (and when she left…), how the squid girl changed her brother (not for better).

"Earth to Harriet" Peter said teasingly but had a small worry on his eyes.

"No, no one" She said and asked "Do you have more food?"

* * *

Hadie and Melinoe were really tired.

They have never done this much exercise in the Isle, save for the times they were running from older kids when they were younger and the few times they had to chase other children from their safe-house.

Herkie had laughed at their tiredness. Hercules had mildly reprimanded his son for that.

"Most people are not accustomed to our pace" The older demi-god reminded his son.

"Sorry" Herkie muttered.

"In the Isle we never get too much exercise" Hadie explained.

"We never step out too far from our territory after school" Melinoe continued "If you are not from the main gangs, you better hide"

Hercules and his son shared a look and decided to wait for more, but the children of Hades stopped their talking.

After that Mara arrived from Phil's Academy for Heroes. Phil sent his regards, but decided to stay in his place; but everyone knew that he was wary as anyone about was tough and carried herself like a warrior; still she was a pretty as her mother. She had decided to drop university to become a warrior, a decision her parents disapproved but couldn't say anything about it.

"Don't look at her too much, she _our niece_ " Melinoe whispered to her brother's ear

Hadie scowled. It seemed that his sister was trying to irritate him since they arrived to Auradon, throwing that kind of comments or hanging around Henry Plantagenet.

Then they decided to have lunch in Hercules' house instead of going to a restaurant like they had planned first. Both siblings decided to help, Hadie because he wanted to learn to cook and Melinoe because she wanted to look good.

They were doing making lunch in silence. Hercules disliked silence so he decided to break the ice.

"Have you ever cooked before?" Hercules asked to his… _eer_ cousins. He couldn't warp his mind around having cousins the same age as his children.

"Melly has" Hadie commented "I didn't"

"Our father owns a Greek food shop" Melinoe complemented "Or what we could try to pass as Greek food"

"Oh"

"Why _try to pass?_ " Mara asked curiously.

Hadie and Melinoe looked at each other and nodded. Then Melione explained rather bitterly "Since nothing can grow I the Isle, all our food comes from Auradon…and most of the food (to not say all) is rotten or old, so we couldn't really cook something that was good"

They heard something falling behind them. It was Megara who had dropped her groceries bags.

"The shipments were rotten food?" Megara asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" Hadie shrugged. Despite being in Auradon for a week, he had to admit that he _kind of_ missed Isle food though his sister seemed to want to forget about it.

"And Hades made you eat it?" Megara continued asking with contempt.

"Yeah" Hadie shrugged again "Most of the parents didn't really care about it, only Anastasia Tremaine, Edgar Balthazar, Judge Frollo and sometimes Captain Hook bribed the people at the docks to give them the best food"

"Our father since he is a god, he does not care about the food" Melinoe continued.

Then they explained other things about the shipments and the life on the Isle. Hercules and Megara shared a look.

The day after the four teenagers stayed at home playing videogames while Hercules attended a meeting and Megara was working on something.

* * *

Hal was stunned by Arendelle.

He kind of understood why his father had put his eyes on this kingdom and not others. It was far from the others and was a bit cold, but it had its own charm.

" _Not that I will steal it from them"_ He thought looking at Elsa's family.

They got out of the ship and people welcomed their queen and his guest.

"People don't blame children for their parents' faults" She explained when they got up in the carriage. Like Camelot Heigths, they decided to keep their traditions and they lacked some technology that wasn't really necessary.

Hal nodded and thought " _My father would have never left any of you alive for his punishment"_

Still he didn't agree with his father on that. It was his own fault for not thinking further than gaining a throne, if he had kept his original plan nothing would have happened to him.

They entered the castle. It was less flashy than the Auradon Castle, but it made it seem lovelier to him.

She left him with a butler to guide him to _his_ room. Back in the Isle he shared room with his two brothers and in Auradon he shared room with Anthony, so it would be great to know how it was to have a room for him.

After an hour or so, the Queen called him to her study. He didn't expect anyone to be there besides the Queen.

"He is my husband, Jack Frost" She introduced man _slightly_ younger than her with white hair and pale skin who eyed him suspiciously but nodded at him as greeting "She is my daughter Emma " A girl around his age with pale blonde hair and grey eyes smiled at him and returned to read her book "And finally he is my nephew Klaus" A young man with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes tended his hand at him,

"It's good to meet you" Klaus said.

Hal shook his hand "It's good to be here" Then he looked at Elsa "I didn't know you were married"

"Things happened" Jack said "Almost no-one knows about me, Arendelle its too far away"

"Mother only goes to the Council Meetings if it's really important" Emma muttered but Hal managed to hear it "Usually she sends Aunt Anna"

"You can sit there" Elsa pointed at a couch next to Emma "I have some work to do, so you'll have to wait to do anything else"

After that he spent the next two hours talking with Jack and Klaus; Emma was absorbed in her book. Despite his initial suspicions Father Frost realized that there was no evil in him; though he was still not convinced to be good. Klaus found him little interesting but decided that it was worth to give him a chance if his aunt believed on him.

When Elsa finished doing whatever work she had, they left to go ice-skating as it was accustomed on Saturdays. Hal supposed that is was normal for Arendelle people to have their own winter once in week, as he had never go ice-skating he had some discussion with Klaus.

"There's no way that I'm going down there" Hal stated crossing his arms.

"Don't be a chicken" The older said teasingly.

"I'm good here" He simply said.

"Do as you want" Klaus raised his hands and went down skating.

Hal had to admit that he was afraid of falling and that was why he didn't go with them even if it looked fun. A quiet voice next to him said: "Never seen ice?

It was Emma.

"Never" Hal said and when the girl looked at him as if she was waiting for more he explained "It never rains in the Isle, just a few drops of water and nothing more (save for that one time that rained three days in a row)…and as can you suppose no snow, no ice"

"Interesting" She said "It is never mentioned at the books about the Isle"

The Westergaard raised an eyebrow "There are books about the Isle?"

"A few" Emma nodded "Two about why the Isle was set, how it is supposed to work and one about who is in there"

He decided to read those books, it would be interesting to know what the Auradonians thought about them. But first, Emma convinced him to have a snowball fight with her.

* * *

Claudine blinked a few times when Quasimodo greeted the stone gargoyles when they arrived at the bell tower. She gasped when they came up to life and went to her like she was a prey, or so she felt.

"They are my friends" Quasimodo explained "Victor, Hugo and Laverne" And looked at them disapprovingly "You are scaring her"

"I'm not scared" She said clearing her throat "Just surprised"

"We'll leave you two" Laverne said "You little girl are not ready to talk to gargoyles"

" _And I don't think I'll never be"_ She thought but said bowing "Still it was a pleasure to meet you"

They left with a bow.

"Are they always…talking?" The blonde girl asked curiously and still stunned.

"Most of the time" He explained "They were my only friends when…" He stopped his talking and motioned her to follow him through the stairs.

" _When my father was still around"_ She completed Quasimodo's sentence in her mind. Was her father this cruel? Leaving a boy to live all alone in a tower? She of course in a part of her mind would justify his actions, but she knew better.

She was often locked in her room when she wasn't at school or working down at the Creperié. When she was younger her father took her with him on his walks around their "neighborhood", but when she started to… _err_ develop he started to lock her. He said that her femininity could make others harm her.

When she saw the bells she was astonished by them, especially by La Fidèle. She touched it and closed her eyes to open them later just to be sure that she was not dreaming.

"They are beautiful" She commented.

"Yes, they are" The Hunchback agreed "Even after ringing them for thirty years I can't stop admiring them"

They fell silent until someone called Quasimodo.

"I'll get back" He excused himself.

Claudine nodded and started to walk around. After a few seconds she spotted a broom and started to sweep.

"Old habits never die" When she was the bell ringer at Dragon Hall she always swept when she arrived and when she left, also it seemed that Quasimodo hadn't swept in a long time.

He called her after a few moments. When she was going down the stairs, she fell on someone.

Claudine blinked a few times before realizing that she was above someone she had tried to avoid most of the week.

"Zephyr" She heard someone say.

She got up quickly and felt her cheeks redden up. From the corner of her eye she saw Zephyr blushing too and whistling awkwardly while looking at the floor as if it was one of the most interesting things in the world. Then she looked at a blonde man in a golden armor with a stunned expression on his face and an olive skinned woman with green eyes and a raised eyebrow.

Quasimodo entered the room with an oblivious smile and said "Oh, you have meet Claudine" Then looked at the girl "They are Phoebus and Esmeralda de Chateaupers"

" _Way to meet them"_ She thought.

Then there was awkwardness in the room, though it was obvious that Quasimodo hadn't noticed it because he started to talk about something that Claudine couldn't catch. But she was more preoccupied with the fact that she had been closer to a boy than she had ever been in her life.

" _Father would surely lock me for a week_ " She thought and wanted to bury her face on her hands but it would raise questions about it.

After a moment they finally started a decent conversation.

Phoebus and Esmeralda were curious about how in the world this child was the offspring of _that_ man.

Quasimodo was just happy to finally meet his foster sister. Since he heard about her, he had been worried for her.

Claudine and Zephyr just knew things were going to be strange between them from now.

" _I'm doomed"_ Claudine thought.

* * *

Anthony was really enjoying his time.

Also he had decided that Christian was one of nicest persons in Auradon.

Instead of talking about their mothers as Anthony thought at first, they were spending time playing videogames and eating snacks in Christian's room while Dizzy was showing some her designs to Cinderella.

"So what did you did _back there_ for fun?" Christian asked.

The other boy shrugged "There's not much to do there" Then he added "We usually go to some party or hang around, there are some books that arrive in the shipments and…"He coughed in slight embarrassment "Some of us steal them before they people at the docks throw them or burn them"

"Steal?" The prince raised his eyebrows and laughed "Books?"

Anthony blushed and tried to defend himself: "I told you that there's not much to do in the Isle" He looked away "I usually did not steal…my mother didn't like it as you can imagine and she tried to keep us from starving, but most children were not as lucky"

Christian put a hand on Anthony's shoulder and said "I understand…I was just surprised that of all the things you could have stolen, you stole books"

"Hey!"

"I'm joking" He put hands up.

Anthony just rolled his eyes and said "Let's play, okay? I will not stop until I beat you"

"Deal"

They were laughing and enjoying their time together when Christian started to cough.

"Are you okay?" Anthony asked worriedly. Back in the Isle, it was rare that anyone would fell ill and when they did they were sent to the _other_ side of the Isle and never seen again.

"It's okay" Christian shrugged and spat on his handkerchief. Then he shook his head and smiled to him "Let's go to see what my baby brother is doing"

They left to Chad's room. It was as princely he imagined but the look Chad had was… had circles around his eyes and his clothes were dirty.

"Wake up sleepyhead" Christian told his younger brother.

"Get out"

"No" The older said "We are going out"

"No"

"Chad" This time he used a stern voice.

"Okay" Chad said in a whiny tone.

Anthony couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. _"So this is a weekend on the princes' lives?"_

After a few minutes, Chad was in his "perfect prince" look and told them "If you mention how I was looking a moment ago I will kill you" Anthony cocked his head in amusement, in his mind this guy couldn't hurt a fly "I'm not joking" Then looked at his older brother and asked "So where are we going"

"We are going for a walk"

"Where?"

"You'll see"

For the first time in the week, Chad and Anthony looked at each other and knew that they were not going to like it. Christian brought them to the village where he was talking to the people while the other two walked uncomfortably next to the other.

Chad, who had promised himself and his mother that he, at least would _try_ to be nice-ish to the VK's, decided to talk to his male step-cousin. Cinderella had summoned him to her closet where she and Dizzy, his other step-cousin, was showing her designs; after talking a few moments with her about it he decided that she was not so bad. But with Anthony it would be different, his step-cousin had stolen the attention of some of the princesses at Auradon Prep and it bothered him.

" _Try to be nice"_ Chad reminded himself and asked "How are you doing?"

The copper haired boy raised an eyebrow at the question but responded "Fine"

"I saw you talking to a few…Auradonians" He commented "It's good…for you I mean"

"Yes, they are quite nice" Anthony said "Most of them" Then added.

" _Too much for being nice"_ The blonde thought.

Then there was again a silence and this time Anthony was the one who asked "Does your brother do this all weekends? " He pointed at Christian talking to a baker.

"Not always" Chad answered absently "He used to, but now he does it once in a while"

"Why?"

"Why do you want to know?" This time the blonde prince asked defensively.

"Nothing"

Chad just eyed him suspiciously but said nothing. Then he said with a sigh "He will tell you when he is ready"

Anthony was confused but decided that it was not worth his time to speculate what was happening to this newly acquired cousin. After all a cough was not enough to worry, or was it?

* * *

Back in the Isle there was a reunion between some of the VK's that were not chosen to go to Auradon. They were mad at their former neighbors.

At Ursula's Fish and Chips were Mad Maddy, Harry Hook,Gil,the Gastons, Diana Tremaine, Ginny Gothel, Sammy Smee, Zevon, Reza and Clay Clayton. Of course Uma's crew was around but wasn't taking part of their meeting.

"You really think that Uma will return for us?" Ginny asked to Harry.

"She wouldn't leave me…I mean her crew" He stated.

"If you say that, why _we_ are here?" Reza asked "She only cares about her crew and her precious revenge against Mal"

"If you make and alliance with her she will get you out of the Isle and you will do as you will in Auradon" Gaston the Third said "Or so she promised me and my twin before she left"

"I'm in" Sammy Smee said.

"I'll think about it" Clay announced.

"What about our parents?" Diana asked "Will they go with us to Auradon?"

"Does it matter?" Ginny asked "They failed when they were younger, do you think they will do anything better now?"

"But…"

Ginny seemed bored and turned her head to Gaston Jr, her "boyfriend".

"When Uma returns she will break the barrier and we will take our ship to Auradon" Harry said "Then…"

"We will free Maleficent" Gil interrupted with a happy smile.

"Maleficent?" Diana asked in disbelief "She will end us"

"She is the only one who could break the barrier permanently "Mad Maddy admitted with a tone that made it seem that she was in pain.

"Or we could steal Fairy Godmother's wand" Zevon suggested.

"What happened in the coronation demonstrated that it has some criteria" Clay said "Not everyone can wield it, the girl who took it is her daughter and it lost control" Then asked "If you think that it could work why you didn't try to steal it?"

Zevon shrugged "I didn't think about it"

They fell silent and looked at each other. Then Mad Maddy asked "Are we settled?"

* * *

 **I decided to post this extra-long chapter because I'll take a two-week break from fanfiction because I have few schoolwork accumulated and if I want to graduate I have to do it. (We finish classes in December in my country)**

 **As always thanks to those who review and follow this story.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **In the next chapters I will explain some things that may not be clear enough.**

 **Question: Do you have any theories of how this story will go from here?**


	10. Whistle while you work

**Sorry for the delay :(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't won Descendants or any of the characters featured in the franchise. Except for those characters that are clearly OC's**

* * *

Chapter 10: Whistle while you work

 _****** two weeks later******_

Harriet was almost sleeping in History class. She was still tired from third weekend she spent with Peter Pan and his Lost Boys, whom she had met during this stay.

"Miss Hook" She heard a voice far away.

" _Maybe I should miss the next class and go to sleep"_ she thought almost falling sleep on her desk. " _Or the ones after lunch"._

"Harriet!" She heard Anthony's voice next to her and felt that he elbowed her side.

She woke up. And saw all the class looking at her with mild interest.

" _Never saw someone sleeping in class? Wait this is Auradon Prep, probably not"_

"Hi" She said putting on a grin. Hal and Anthony grinned too, but Claudine looked at her with concern.

was looking down too her and said "As now Miss Hook is awaken I can announce what is going to be the new project for this semester" He took a pause "You will do an monograph on any topic featured on the book I gave too all of you…and you will do it in pairs"

"Can we choose our pairs?" Audrey asked with interest.

"No" He responded with what Harriet considered a smug smile "I already picked out the pairs and no, you can't change partners" He waited to see their reactions, most of them groaned in frustration "I'll read them five minutes before the class ends, now…" He trailed off on how the monograph would go, however most of the students weren't paying attention.

Anthony and Harriet started to pass papers between them like they did when they were in the Isle of the Lost. They knew that it would raise some questions about them but they didn't care, they didn't work of as a couple but they dis as partners in crime

Hal was looking out to the window with disinterest; he wanted to go to Arendelle. He was now surer than ever that he wasn't going to do what his father wanted nor he was going to ask for his siblings coming to Auradon.

Claudine was sharing looks with Zephyr, they haven't talked since the incident in the bell tower the first weekend she visited Quasimodo. Still she knew that it wasn't his fault, but she couldn't help but think that she was _did_ something wrong.

"Now the part that everyone was waiting" Mr. Button said and looked at them with a small glint on his eyes "The pairings are: Ben Bete and Evelyn* Grimhilde, Princess Audrey and Ruby Fitzherbert …Kira Thatch and Anthony Tremaine, Veronica Locksley-Fitzwalter* and Hal Westergaard,… Mal Faery and Li Luan*, Jalil* bin Jafar and Aziz bin Aladdin, Carlos and Diego de Vil, Zephyr de Chateaupers and Claudine Frollo, and finally Prince Chad Charming and Harriet Hook"

" _This is not good"_ Harriet thought in grimace. It wasn't that she didn't like Chad, but since the week before every time that something bad happened to her he was around…Okay, she had to admit that she didn't _like_ Chad, mostly because of what he had done to Evie and many of the other girls, but also he didn't do anything to her _directly_.

She looked around to see if anyone else was displeased with their partners. The only two that were a little displeased were Claudine (for reasons she didn't know) and Hal. Then she searched for the blonde prince but when she tried to see his expression he turned his face.

"Good start Rhetta*" Anthony whispered sarcastically to her with a smirk. She elbowed him playfully but couldn't help but agree.

" _This is not good_ " She repeated in her head.

* * *

Chad Charming had avoided the most of new VK's as much as he could; if he couldn't be really nice to _all_ of them at least he could avoid them. But for a strange reason something dragged him around the pirate's daughter, Harriet Hook.

And worst of all, Audrey noticed it and instead of getting annoyed she seemed to like it.

She had said that he was finally getting his "True-Love". He didn't want to break her bubble but, he had never actually talked to Harriet wasn't like their parents, that they just meet each other and decided to spend the rest of their lives together because it happened in fairy-tales.

Also she was a damn _pirate_.

Every time they were around each other, something bad happened… _to_ Hook.

For example, one afternoon when they were at the library he accidentally caused all the books to fall from a shelf…and all the books fell near _her._

Then he accidentally caused one of the test tubes at chemistry to explode, again near the raven haired girl.

And, when she was passing by and he was training with the turney team, he shot the ball to her. This time it hit her. (No one believed that it was an accident)

According to Audrey it was his way to get pirate's attention. He didn't want any VK near him, thank you very much.

Although he had to admit, that Harriet was prettier than many Auradonian Girls, she was a pirate and his step-cousin's ex-girlfriend.

After two weekends with Dizzy and Anthony, he had decided that they weren't bad at all. So he decided to think about Anthony as a friend, so wanting to make a move on your friend's ex-girlfriend was against the Bro Code.

He had tried to avoid her all day, and he almost succeeded, until Mr Button decided to pair them up for his stupid monograph. Now he would have to work because there was no way that he would make Harriet do all the his mother made him promise that he wouldn't do it again.

So he decided to approach her during lunch. But it would be difficult since her "gang" was with her all the time, he liked Anthony and Claudine but he was still wary of Hal,Diego and Hadie.

" _Why do VK's move in packs?"_ He thought in grimace.

"Hi" He managed to say when he was standing in front of them, in fact he was looking at Harriet. Anthony raised an eyebrow but returned his greet. The others just nodded as if they were acknowledging his presence.

Harriet eyed him warily and said "What do you want?"

Chad decided to sit next to Anthony, who was in front of the pirate, and said: "If you haven't heard, we are partners"

"Yes, but the work is not due until Winter Break" She said "So we don't have to worry"

"I want to do something good, so we have to work"

" _We?_ "She laughed "I know about your fame around here Charming, you make other people to do your homework"

Chad blinked a few times; of course Evie would have told her about his past. So he said: "I really want to do it this time, I want to learn"

Of course no one would believe him, but with _Christian's issue_ he had more pressure on him.

Anthony made a sneer, Claudine made a disbelieving face and Hal looked between him and Harriet. Diego just looked at the other side. Hadie had left because of the awkwardness.

Harriet looked at him intently, then sighed "We'll talk about it…later"

The blonde nodded and left. All of their classmates looked at him strangely, it wasn't an everyday occurrence that Chad Charming sat with VKs during lunch…or ever.

* * *

Diego and Carlos were at the former's bedroom talking with Dude at their side. Diego was not yet accustomed at the talking dog, mostly because it made _too_ personal questions, but still he liked the dog.

"So…what do you do for fun here?" Diego asked.

Even after two weeks in cousins had not spend quality time together since both were with their friends at school and the first weekend they spent their time with the Dearlys. Harry and Jace spent the second weekend at the Dearlys while they stayed at school.

"I like to play videogames" Carlos said after thinking a few seconds "Play turney, hang out with Jane…print things in the 3D printer"

"You mentioned that you made some "improvements" on it" Diego commented.

"Yes" Carlos responded brightly and started to explain what he did, until he noticed that his cousin didn't understand very much, so he decided to ask "So what have you been doing since you arrived"

"I'm writing some songs" Then he added "Still trying to keep Harriet and Hadie from doing something stupid, failing miserably at it"

"Cool"

Then they fell silent, Carlos had decided to try to bond with his cousin but they had different interests so he decided to do what he did when he didn't knew how to approach someone.

"Wanna play?" He said grabbing a videogame.

Diego just smiled and nodded.

Maybe they just had to find a way to do something together.

After all they only had each other now; in fact they only had each other since the Isle. Cruella had never been the one to parent and Cecil had decided to ignore his only son when he realized that there was no way out of the Isle, Uncle PH didn't even count since he was already mad when the Isle was set and he had left to the "don't-dare-to-enter" side of it.

"Do you think they miss us?" Diego asked.

Carlos bit his lip and said "I mostly think that she misses having someone to do the house work"

"True" His cousin agreed "Father must be wondering where I am"

"You didn't tell him?" The freckled boy asked in surprise.

"Dad doesn't even know what day it is" He spat and then he trailed "But when he realizes where he is…"

Carlos put his hand on his cousin's shoulder and said "Maybe we can get help for Uncle Cecil"

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean…Ben is giving second chances" Carlos tried to explain his point "Uncle Cecil is only there for being my mother's brother and being slightly mean to some pup"

" Then he doesn't deserve to be there "Dude mentioned. Both boys looked at him strangely but resumed their talk.

"I'll talk to Ben about it; surely Jay would do the same for Iago"

"Surely Anthony will want to do something for his mother"

"Also I always wondered how my cat is*" Carlos commented absently.

"You have a cat?!" Dude asked.

The freckled boy nodded "It was a gift in Evie's birthday party"

"He was okay last time I checked, Gianna takes care of it"

Both cousins decided to return to their game, but Carlos had something in mind. He would have a lot of work to do.

* * *

Kira had been curious about Anthony when he first arrived to Auradon. At first she thought he was a forgotten hero child because of his behavior and mannerisms, but then she noticed that he was on the VK's group.

She didn't miss the looks he was giving her since their first History class. Most people gave her that looks; it was because she had platinum blond hair and sapphire eyes like most Atlantians. Her older siblings, Julio and Amelia had that appearance too.

After a few classes she started to feel uncomfortable with his sight, so she decided to approach him. She talked to him one of those rare times when he wasn't around his group, (or pack as Chad had " _cleverly"_ called them)

Anthony had been polite unlike most VKs; he even apologized for glaring at her and making her feel uncomfortable. Then they had fell silent without knowing what to say, it wasn't until he made a comment about the book she was carrying that they started a true conversation, and since then they started to bond.

For a person who grew up in the Isle, Anthony was quite lettered. It must have been because he had aristocratic blood in his veins. Also he was one of the few persons who didn't consider her strange for her hobbies

The others were Belle, Ben, Lonnie and Mulan.

" Where did you get book in the Isle?" She had asked one day they were at the library.

Her friend blinked and the responded "In some cargos they used to bring some, and some of us stole them"

Kira raised an eyebrow "You stole books?"

Anthony rolled his eyes in frustration and said "You too? I had to explain this already twice…there's not much to do at the Isle besides fighting, messing with people and of course ( _in my case_ ) reading"

She smiled at him and handed him a book "You may like it…"

He looked at it but put it in his bag. It was " _The book theft_ "

Kira was not looking at him but could almost feel him rolling his eyes.

* * *

Ronnie and Hal were sat in the gardens looking at their notebooks and pretending that the other wasn't there. It wasn't they disliked each other; it was just that Hal had a long time feud with Rick who was Ronnie's friend.

" _The friend of my enemy is my enemy"_ Hal thought. He was no longer in the Isle, where they had their little wars between gangs; but it didn't mean that the feuds died.

In Ronnie's case, Rick had mentioned some things about the Westergaard family. She didn't know them, but she trusted Rick and his judgment. Still a part of her knew that she was acting childish.

"So…what are we writing about?" She asked just to be a little nice.

"I don't know" He shrugged and arranged his gloves.

" _Too much for being nice"_ She thought and then looked at the book index. The she pointed at a subtitle "Maybe we could write about the Southern Wars"

Hal looked at her with a strange expression, was she mocking him?

Bu then he just nodded and said: "We could divide the work and the week before the Winter Break we reunite to unite the works"

"Sounds good"

"Then…I see you later" Hal said and started to take his path to his room. He felt that he was running away from _that_ girl but he couldn't bear to be near someone who may really hate his guts for no real reason.

She noticed that.

Ronnie groaned and followed him; she grabbed him by the arm and said: "Don't you think that we are acting childish?"

Hal just rolled his eyes and said: "A little…but I don't like your friend"

"He doesn't like you either" Ronnie muttered "All he does is talk about your family"

"All he does is talk about you with his new friends"

They kept quiet and looked at nothing at all.

The copper haired boy just looked down at her and asked: "Would have you liked me…if Rick hadn't talked about me?"

The thief's daughter simply said: "Maybe…or maybe not" She finalized with a smile. She didn't have any good reasons to dislike him.

This time for a reason Hal smiled and gave her a bow "Then…I see you later Hood"

Ronnie rolled her eyes, people tended to think that her last name was Hood. "My last name is not Hood…"

He was already gone.

"Yes…too much for being nice" She muttered and turned her heels towards the R.O.A.R tryouts where her brother would be, but then she heard a few people screaming and ran towards them.

* * *

Zephyr was trying to find the words to approach Claudine but couldn't find any. It was like she was avoiding him on purpose.

" _Of course she is avoiding you"_ A voice in his head told him. One part of him believed that she hated him and his parents for obvious reasons but her bond with Uncle Quasi debunked that theory; the other was that she was scared of every man near and a last one was that she was just shy.

Or maybe a mix of all of that.

He was standing in front of her bedroom when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you going to knock or not?" It was Mairia, daughter of Merida, his best friend.

"I'm still thinking" He defended himself.

" You just have to say " _Hey, we have to do the History homework, so do you want to go to the library or …´"_ The redhead was saying when the door opened.

Harriet Hook was the one who opened the door and was looking at them with a half amused expression. Anthony Tremaine was inside the room with a small dog and gave them sheepish smile. And finally there was Claudine Frollo looking at the dog warily and almost not noticing that someone else was in her room.

"Hi" Mairia said with a smile.

"Hi" Harriet and Anthony said.

Zephyr just looked at Claudine and said: "Claud…Claudine…I wanted to ask…if…" He noticed that everyone was looking at him with amusement and kept quiet.

" _It's not like I'm asking her out"_ He thought.

Still Claudine was blushing.

"What Zeph is trying to say is that you have to start working on your History monograph and that if you would like to search for a topic in the library or if you will work separately" Mairia said rolling her eyes. Zephry shoot daggers at her.

"I…I…well…" Claudine started to say.

" _Why I'm stuttering?"_ She thought, her father had taught her not to stutter and she haven't done it in a very long time.

"She would like to go to the library" Anthony responded for her. The green-eyed girl looked at him with surprise. Then he added :"Why don't we go now?"

All of them agreed. They left the dog sleeping on Harriet's bed.

Then the Tremaine grandson started to… _socialize_ with Mairia who was delighted with it.

Claudine walked behind them trying not to be noticed by the other.

Zephyr who was walking beside Harriet noticed that the raven haired girl was looking at the other two with an strange expression, he wanted to ask as he was curious but decided not to ask; instead they started to talk about the dog.

"Where did you get it?" He asked.

"It's not like I stole it" Harriet answered a little defensively.

"I didn't imply it" The blonde guy said courtly "But I'm curious about it…I say we have Dude, who is the school's mutt but…"

"You don't always see dogs around" She completed and the added "Do you always stutter?"

Zephyr coughed "Not always…but…I…" He buried his face on his hands and asked"I'm doing it again, am I?"

Harriet laughed and said "Yes, _sunshine_ " Then she added "Now on the dog…Hadie found it and well…he likes dogs but he has a bad time trying to get well with living things, so he decided to give it to Carlos but ran into Anthony first"

"So?"

"Anthony always wanted to have dog as he grew up disliking Lucifer, his grandmother's cat, he called it Primrose, who names a dog Primrose?"

"It's a nice name" Claudine commented surprising everyone.

"Thanks, finally someone respects my name choices" Anthony said dramatically.

Then they heard people screaming.

* * *

Audrey learned her lesson about the VK's, they were not their parents and they actualy could decide if they choose to be good or evil. She would like to teach that to her younger sister Phillipa.

She usually gave blind eye to everything that her sister did, sure she had been slighty mean and vain but her sister was the meanest person in the land.

She couldn't help but feel responsible for _this_ incident.

Her sister had taunted and then removed Hal Westergaard's gloves in purpose, just to annoy him. For a reason he always wore them, or as Rick had said since they arrived from the Isle.

And now all the people at the yard knew why.

He had ice powers.

And he had almost hit her sister and actually hit her friends Eliana and Franz with a beam of his powers.

Then Phillipa accused him of doing it on purpose. And few other classmates joined her on those accusations.

Why did it sound familiar to her?

Ben and Mal arrived a few minutes later than the others.

"What happened?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Phillipa happened" Audrey said with disgust and pain.

Mal frowned "All that snow…your sister did it?"

"No, my sister caused this…she did something to Hal and he just started to shoot beams"

Mal opened her eyes and ran towards Hal who was having a panic attack. Hadie and Harriet were already with him.

"Good timing Mal"Harriet commented.

"What happened?" She asked thought she already had an idea.

"Phillipa was annoying him and then she just removed one of his gloves, of course he panicked and started to make small snowflakes" Hadie explained " Then she asked was he was doing and he started to lose control"

Mal recited an spell and then said: "Let's take him to FG"

* * *

 **Here is this extra long chapter as a way to apologize for the delay, most of you would understand that high school don't always leaves time for this things and as in my country classes finish next month...well since I'm a senior I have a lot of things to do. :(**

 **So I think that I will update between the next week and the second week of November.**

 **I hope you liked this.**

 **Question: What do you think about the irony of giving ice powers to Hal?**

 **And as a opinion I think that in the movies or the mini-series they could have mentioned Evie,Jay and Carlos'pet sidekicks, they just left them on the Isle and never wondered what happend to them. So I will bring them out of the Isle in the next chapters.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favorited this story.**

 **As always, please leave a review on this story.**


	11. Down in South Riding

Chapter 11: Down in South Riding

***** _Two weeks later*****_

CJ was hiding in Locksley, Robin Hood's hometown.

Last weekend, when Henry Plantagenet (whom she had never met before) visited his father's nemesis, she made a new plan.

Henry, who was the son of former Prince John, had actually looked for her. She had been surprised when he arrived at her hideout.

"I knew you were here" He told her with indifference and gave her a bag of food.

If she hadn't been so hungry she would have said some warnings but she ate the food before she could of any of it. After all she hasn't eat in more days than she was accustomed to.

He had talked about getting riches and getting their parents off of the Isle.

And of course that they would be getting minions.

He had mentioned Melinoe, daughter of Hades. She knew about her but she thought that she was a poor little thing until Henry mentioned that she had powers.

How could she have not thought about that?

Soon enough she decided to make and "alliance" of sorts with him, of course she had learned her lesson with Freddie she would not make her intentions too clear this time. Also Henry seemed more cunning then her former "ally".

They made some _requests_ on their alliance and they finally sealed the deal.

"Soon"She thought.

* * *

Henry had been planning his first move since the week before, but with Ronnie near he couldn't. So when she got distracted by her friends he decided to go to CJ Hook's hideout.

Since he knew that the Hook family had a big appetite he brought food with him as a way to persuade her to join his alliance. CJ of course accepted. To secure their "contract" he brought her more food this weekend.

Good

Now he had to contact his allies in the Isle.

It had been difficult to get Ginny Gothel to comply as well as the Gastons since his father had not been a well-known villain and had been considered a silly one.

Since Melinoe was a goddess, she could pass the barrier and get out. Or so he supposed he would have to ask her if she could.

His plan B was to put a message on a bottle and hope that his allies got it.

He was as ambitious as his father, but he had a bright intelligence and he would use it in his favor.

"Soon enough"He thought as he started to write down a letter.

* * *

Anthony had his newly acquired dog in his arms when he arrived at Cinderellasburg. Dizzy had quickly fallen in love with her and Chad despite claiming that he didn't wanted _that_ dog near he had gotten a new collar to Buttercup.

But also he had said the same about his chosen name for his dog.

He was surprised when Charming dotted on Buttercup, maybe she would get to make the things easier for him during their stays.

Cinderella's mice were still wary of him but the one called Jacques had decided to keep him company when Christian couldn't. He decided that he liked that mouse since he would sneak him to the kitchens for food.

But Christian had been a little strange, though he was still trying to be cheerful he noticed that he didn't have the same energy he had when they meet and also he had some spots on his skin that weren't there before. Also Chad had become more polite? Diplomatic? and had been spending more time with his father at his study. Cinderella had been a little distant and sad as well as her mice.

Dizzy told him not to worry, but he knew that despite her age she was noticing some things off and so she kept trying to sound cheerful.

"Don't you think that something is off?" He asked Dizzy as she was getting the sizes of Buttercup.

"Yes, but I won't ask" She shrugged it off.

"Why not?" He tried to tease her "You normally are a questioning pest"

She tried to smile but then looked away "I'm afraid…that we are going to lose him"

Anthony then understood what was going to happen, but tried to ignore it and he would until he could not deny the reality. Then he noticed that Christian and Cinderella entered the room.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Christian asked to his step-cousin while he scratched Buttercup's behind the ears. Anthony noticed that it was a rhetoric question and nodded.

"Dizzy let's go for some ice cream, shall we?" Cinderella said. Dizzy saw that her step-aunt had red eyes and looked as if she hadn't had slept well in some time and decided to go along what she said.

Christian decided to go walking in the castle's gardens and Chad joined them. For his surprised Chad was nicer than ever and they were actually getting to know each other, they found that they liked similar things and had the same pet peeves. Christian couldn't help but smile.

Anthony knew that if there was some moment he would keep engraved in his memory would be this one, walking by the gardens with his cousins Chad and Christian as if they knew each other their whole lives.

But a part of him knew that it wouldn't last long.

* * *

Diego was excited than he had ever remembered in his life.

King Ben had accepted to give him and his cousin an audience. Of course they could have talked about "that" issue before but since it was a _very_ serious one it had to be treated as a formal matter.

Former King Beast aka Adam was there as well and looked as if he wanted to be somewhere else but there.

" _Not so good"_ He thought. And for the face Ben had he thought similarly.

"I have heard that you had something to say about the Isle"Ben started "And as you know I want to improve the life in the Isle so I will hear you two" Then he looked to his father and said " _We_ will hear you"

Adam nodded grudgingly

" _Not good"_ Carlos thought and nodded to his cousin to sign that he could start.

"We are here to talk about the people who are unjustly imprisoned in the Isle"Diego started "Like Anastasia, Iago, the Stabbington brothers, Le Fou and…my father"

Adam said some things under his breath and looked expectanly at his son. Ben just waited for the explanation.

"Anastasia, Iago and the Stabbington brothers redeemed and were pardoned by their "victims" and were living in the right path until the "Villain Hunt" started" Carlos supported his cousin " Still some supposed villains were imprisoned just because they were related to one major villain like Diego's father…Cecil B. de Vil" Then he added "Also I have talked to Evie and Jay about our… _animal sidekicks_ that we weren't allowed to bring with us when you invited us to Auradon…we are asking permission to bring them here"

Ben was trying to say something but he couldn't and put two fingers on his forehead. Then he sighed and asked "What are you expecting me to do?"

"They want to get them out of the Isle" Adam said with a dry voice "I won't allow it"

The young king sighed again and said "Carlos and Diego de Vil you are both dismissed, I'll send you my answer when I decided what to do about the matter" He said and motioned his secretary to write it down, when his friend and his cousin left, he dismissed the secretary and turned to his father "I never heard about Cruella's family" He commented.

"They are apples from the same basket"

"In every story I heard about Cruella and the Dalmatians, no one ever mentions any of her relatives" Ben started to say "Why is he there?"

"I already told you and this discussion is leading to nowhere" Adam said looking away and apparently leaving "No one will let you get a villain out of the Isle, no matter if he or she redeemed"

Ben was left to ponder on what the De Vil cousins said and what his father said. He would have to read a lot of books and decrees.

He dialed his phone and said "Please hold all the meeting of today and tomorrow, I have a lot of work to do"

* * *

Harriet was wondering about her family.

Not because Family Day was approaching and for obvious reasons her father couldn't come, just because she was feeling a little home-sick.

Home.

It was a difficult thing to define in the Isle, but despite the way most of the Auradonians were starting to believe not all parents were awful. Hook cared for his children in some degree; at least he didn't throw them to the streets when they became teenagers. Her step-mother at least gave them something to eat and she even gave them a "kind" word on those rare days when she was on a good mood.

It was ironic that she started to see those things when she left the Isle.

For a part she envied Anthony, Hal and Claudine. Anthony was welcomed with open arms by Cinderella as well as Claudine was welcomed by Quasimodo (awkwardly but welcomed). Hal was recived a little warily, but after a few moments Harriet was sure that even Anna warmed to her friend.

Sure she got along well with Peter, but he and the Lost Boys were more friends to her than family. (She was starting to think of Peter as a much older brother, but she wasn't sure about it yet)

Also she was feeling somewhat an outsider. She had made some "friends" in the last week but she usually hung around with her usual friends.

The only Auradonian who actually seek her company was Chad, she wanted to think that he hung around with her for their homework and a small part of her thanked him for their slight friendship when no one of her gang was disponible.

Chad and she usually discussed about their families, usually she talked about her step-mother and he talked about his brother.

" _Are you saying that your step-mother treated you well?" He had once asked._

" _Yes" She defended her position "She feed us"_

 _Chad cocked his head disbelievingly "Are you basing your opinion on food?"_

 _Harriet chuckled "You Auradionians would never understand the value of food in the Isle"_

" _Guess we not" Then Chad frowned "Are we friends because I gave you that sandwich the other day?"_

 _Harriet raised an eyebrow and said "Kinda…you actually bribed me to talk to you after that comment on Anthony's mother when we were at the library"_

" _You can't blame me for believing that his mother was evil" Chad defended himself "I have heard that story all my life…" Then he made a pause "Well my mother actually told me that Anastasia repented…but I heard different thing from other people…"_

 _The pirate bit her lip and looked to his eyes "I can relate…Father always cursed Peter and now that I got to meet him I changed my opinion, I'm sure that if you meet Anastasia you two would get along"_

" _As it could happen" He shook his head "But Christian told me the same"_

 _They fell silent and Harriet asked "How's he?"_

 _Chad shrugged and opened his book, Harriet knew that the chat was finished and opened her notepad._

The pirate wondered if she should drop a visit at Cinderellasburg since Peter could have her at his home that weekend.

* * *

Emma was worried about Hal.

Since the "incident" at the Auradon Prep he had been down and was keeping his distance. Her mother had been trying to reach him but he rebuffed all her intents until he finally accepted to let her inside his room just to talk.

She knocked his door trying to get him out for the third time in the morning. If it wasn't for the snowflakes coming out of the room she would have thought that he was dead.

"Hal I know that you are there" She said "You have to come out"

"I want to be alone" He responded.

" _Well at least this time he responded"_ She thought.

"I have chocolate" Emma said "And cookies"

"You can't get me out with those things"

"I have lemon pie"

Hal opened the door.

" _Great"_ Emma thought cheerfully.

"And the pie?" He asked looking down at her bare hands.

She smiled and said "I didn't say where I had it"

Hal rolled his eyes and started to close the door but Klaus appeared and grabbed him by the arm and got him out of the room. Then Anna's son looked at his cousin and said: "Let's go to the kitchen"

"Let me get my gloves" Hal tried to get free from his grip but it was futile.

"Without gloves" Klaus said " Or you would not get your pie"

Hal whined a little as a little kid but said nothing and walked between the two cousins. The silence was tangible until Klaus asked "How's school?"

"Great" Hal lied.

Emma looked at him accusatorily and Hal gave up "It's the worst"

"How bad?" Klaus asked.

"Very bad, with bold capital letters" Hal said raising his hands "Most of them are scared of me and ran away when I'm near and I don't blame them, I shoot blast of ice everytime I open my hands "He then muttered…I'm scared of me"

"Maybe we should go to see the trolls" Emma suggested.

Klaus seemed to think about it and said "It could be a good idea but maybe Hal should talk to your mother first"

Hal had thought about it but he didn't want to bother the Snow Queen with his problems. Father Frost had kind of offered his help to him but he was always occupied with some thing or another. His last resource was to read all the books about magic in Arendelle's library and try to find a way to control his newly found powers.

* * *

Mal was adjousting well to her new life in Auradon as a lady of the court and girlfriend to the king. Until that incident with Hal and Phillipa.

Most of the students at Auradon Prep were scared of Hal. Wasn't it a deja vú and an irony about the Snow Queen tale?

But half of the students understood that it wasn't his fault since Phillipa was the one who was bothering the Westergaard in first place. And the other part of the students were wary of him and the other VK's who had or may have magic.

There was no logic on Hal having magic. Then again stranger thing happened.

On the other hand, Queen Leah who had been recently trying to be nice to her had again became wary during her visits at Auroria. Phillip and Aurora had been nicer than her but still they had asked her not to use magic during her stays.

And then there was Audrey.

The princess had been a little more understanding than most people. Still she had dropped some comments about Magic Laws and other things that Mal hadn't pay attention, but she had not ostracized Hal like the other princes and princesses.

And lastly, there had been some news about a congress about Magic Regulations and thing like that. She wouldn't have been really bothered by it had not been for former king Beast support for it.

Ben may be the king now, but most of the older generation backed Adam.

She would have to do something.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay but as you may know there are things that interfere with hobbies like this :P (Like exams, graduation drama and health)  
**

 **On the other hand, I'm finishing the first arc of this story that is about how the VK's are spending their first weeks at Auradon. The next one will be probably about Henry's plan development and Ben tries to make things better at the Isle.**

 **Also I have made a list of the actors that resemble the characters I have in mind. :D**

 **CAST**

 **Katherine Langford as Harriet Hook**

 **Billy Unger as Anthony Tremaine**

 **Lilly Reinhart as Claudine Frollo**

 **KJ Apa as Hal Westergaard**

 **Miles Heizer as Hadie**

 **Casey Cott as Rick Ratcliffe**

 **Ana Mulvoy Ten as Melione**

 **Brandon Flynn as Henry Plantagenet**

 **Michael Ronda as Diego de Vil**

 **Burkerly Duffield as Zephyr de Chateupers**

 **Brad Kavanaugh as Christian Charming**

 **Cole Sprouse as Klaus**

 **Madeleine Petsch as Emma**

 **Peyton List as CJ Hook**

 **Question: Who do you think that should portray the other characters? Such as Herkie, Aziz and the other VK's**

 **Question 2: Which breed you think is Anthony's dog? Do you think that the other kids should get a pet?**

* * *

 **Please revied if you have any suggestion. :)  
**


	12. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured in the Descendants franchise, I just own the characters that are obviouly OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Announcement

 _***Next week***_

Claudine was nervous since the day before. She hadn't meet Phoebus and Esmeralda since _that_ incident the second week at Quasimodo's. Okay, she had _seen_ them and had avoided any contact with them when she was visiting Quasimodo. (And they had been avoiding her too)

But now she couldn't actually avoid them since they were coming to school to meet their son. Also she would have to meet the other child, a daughter named Jade.

She had dressed in a plain grey shirt and a black knee length skirt, then she tied her hair in a single braid. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and for a moment she saw a flash of her father's blue eyes in her green ones and shuddered at the thought of her father. Still, she wondered if she would be video calling him today as the Rotten Four did during their first family day, even if she was scared of her father and had conflicted feelings about of he treated her…he was _her father_ and knew that her life could have been much worse he had not taken "care" of her, she heard rumors about having siblings scattered around the Isle and she knew that her father would deny those claims so…

" Are you ready?" Harriet called her from the room.

She got out from the bathroom and said " Kind of"

Harriet just looked at her with a strange expression and decided to nod and enter to take a shower. Then Claudine decided to turn on the tv to have some background sound while she re-organized her closet.

She heard something that most of Auradon would not like for sure.

* * *

The Tremaine grandson was alone in his bedroom since Hal was spending time at Arendelle since his powers got out of control and he was learning from Queen Elsa. A part of him liked being alone but he missed his pal, though they texted each other it was not the same.

He was trying to get Buttercup in a dog jacket when the announcement was made. He almost dropped his poor dachshund when he realized what it was about.

 _Snow White was interviewing King Ben and his mother Mother Queen Belle, the former looked nervous and exhausted while her son looked determined._

" _So, Your Majesty you requested this special broadcast" Snow White said trying to sound relaxed but it seemed that she had a bad feeling about what would the outcome of this interview._

" _Yes" Ben said" I have some important announcements about the Isle of the Lost and its inhabitants, talking to some members of the Council and many of them had agreed with me. It's not common knowledge that a number of villains had redeemed before the Isle was set and they were sent there without a trial" He made pause to look at the camera before saying "We will discuss more in the next days about this matter in the Council"_

Anthony looked at his dog who apparently understood what was happening and licked his cheek "Shit…you know what does this means"

Butttercup barked at the same time that his cellphone rang. Anthony looked at the ID and sighed. It was Hal.

" _Hi pal"_

" _Tony, you heard what Ben said?"_

" _Yes…"_

" _You know what this means? Your mother could be brought here"_

He bit his lip and thought for a moment, Anastasia was not evil and not a bad mother but there was still some issues that came off by living in the Isle.

" _Are you still there?"_

" _Yes"_ He ran his free hand through his hair " _I just…"_

" _Thought about how was going to be with her there?"_

" _Kinda…you did?"_

There was a silence and Hal finally sighed " _My father is rotten to the core…he would never be brought back"_

" _And you don't want him here, don't you?"_

" _You can be sure…I don't know what I would do if I saw him again"_

Then they said their goodbyes and Anthony thought about his father, a thought that was never in his mind. He didn't remember his father very well, he just knew that he left shortly after Allana was born and that meant that he was around four years old when that man left the Tremaine chateau never to be seen again.

He didn't know what he would do if he saw the man again, maybe he would yell at him or maybe would punch him on the face.

* * *

Harriet didn't heard what was going on and wasn't really interested on learning what was going on, though the murmurs bothered her little what was annoying her was the looks. She could ignore the whispers by putting her earphones on but she felt like the eyes were like daggers in her skin. Still she tried to read her notes in the school yard and ignore the others.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder when she was finally concentrating.

"Hey…" Chad called her.

"Hey" She said back and took off one of her earphones.

"Have you heard what Ben said?" He said with an expressionless face.

"No "She shrugged "Was it bad?"

"Bad?" He asked disbelievingly "He is about to cause a riot"

Harriet blinked and decided to take off the other earphone, and then she asked "What happened?"

"He is planning to bring villains from the Isle"

"Is he an idiot?" She asked, she knew that de De Vil cousins had talked about something serious to Ben but she didn't even thought about the possibility of this topic.

Chad just looked at her "You didn't know about this?"

She shrugged "How would I know that?"

The prince snorted "You are friends!"

"Yes but we don't tell each other everything we do" She started to raise her voice.

"Maybe this was your plan" He said walking back "You all came pretending to be…"

"Good?" She asked disbelievingly "We are not good, we are not evil either"

"How can I believe this?" He asked.

"Do you think I want to see my father again?" She asked.

Chad just looked down and shook his head "No, I don't think so"

They were silent before he said "My mother wants me to introduce you to her during the lunch". Chad didn't wait for a response and left.

Harriet just decided to return to her studying before going to meet up with Peter.

* * *

Henry couldn't be more delighted by the turn of events. This would make it easier to break the barrier. He had already delivered a message for Ginny Gothel.

Maybe it was a bad decision to only contact one of his… _allies,_ but it was better to keep the others in the dark.

For the moment it was necessary. Unlike what the other thought about the curly haired girl, she was rather intelligent and knew how to break the barrier to use internet and was currently trying to break it all.

 _We have been trying to use some spells to make a crack in the barrier, but as you know magic is useless here so we have made a machine to make a supply of energy…We may have results by next week- G._

Probably the one who was making attempts to use magic was Zevon. He was an idiot but had magic, that was why he let Ginny make an alliance with him. If the Gastons knew about that, he wasn't aware.

He was sure that the things wouldn't go as smoothly as the king had painted them but he now had a chance.

"Henry, can we talk?" Melinoe said knocking the door.

It was lucky for him that Rick was off with his dear friend Thomas Rolfe doing gods-know-what. He let her in and asked " What do you want to talk about?"

"I know that you heard the news, and I know that you have something planned behind my back" She started to say "I won't betray you but I want to know about it"

He calculated his options, if he told her the truth it would start a conflict since the goddess hated Ginny and if he lied she would drive him mad. So he decided to tell her.

As he anticipated she fumed under her breath but then she said "I have some useful information"

"And?" He said waiting for it.

"It doesn't come free" She smirked.

He damned the moment he started to make treats with her, who knew that Hades' youngest daughter would turn to be like this.

* * *

Hadie went to his sister's room only to find up that she had already left and that she had a small confrontation with Yzla that morning. He was about to leave when he noticed a grey book on his sister's nightstand.

It was a sorcery book.

That would get his sister in great problems, they didn't have magic so she must be reading that with ulterior motives. His sister had changed very much, he wanted to blame that on Plantagenet but a part of him knew that she had always been like that.

"Do you know when she got this?"He asked Yzla holding that book.

"A week ago or so" She said "I haven't told anyone, I prefer to let you deal with your own problems"

Hadie now had to set an investigation on motion.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay but I was on vacation and I didn't have a computer to write.**

 **I know this is a short chapter but next week I will post a larger one.**

 **Hope you like this.**


	13. Family, Memories and Realizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured in the Descendants franchise, I just own the characters that are obviouly OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Family, Memories and Realizations

 _Later…_

Hal and Emma were watching a soccer game between Klaus and other Arendelle teens and children. Anna's son had actually asked the auburn-haired boy to join them but he preferred to spend his time with the princess, also it had been a titanic effort for him to go outside the castle.

Emma was actually writing down something on a leather notebook and sometimes would look at the game just to smile a little and then return to her activity. Hal looked at her work once in a while and tried to understand her handwriting which was a little messy, but he didn't ask what she was doing since he knew better than ask.

His brothers didn't take kindly to be asked what they were doing, if he did ask her would not eat for a day or so, and if he asked something to his father…

Though he remembered a time when he had been a brother to Hansel and Harald, though at one point he thought that those memories were not real but now he was sure that it _had_ happened.

 _A four-year-old Hal was running behind a six-year-old Harald and a seven-year-old Hansel._

" _Wait for me!" He cried trying to reach them._

" _Run" Harald said._

 _They had been running away from Gaston's twins, they had stolen their rubber ball and they were not good at controlling their ire even for had taken the ball while Hansel distracted them, Hal just tagged along just to get away from their father._

 _His brothers dropped some boxes at the stairs and them jumped by the side._

" _What are you doing?" Hal muttered looking down._

" _Jump" Hansel commanded._

 _Hal looked behind his back, Gaston had joined his twins searching for them as he did not like when other kids messed with his sons._

" _I'm scared" The youngest Westergaard muttered. At four years old he had yet to learn to hide his weaknesses._

" _I'll get you" Harald said._

 _After a few seconds Hal decided to jump and landed on his brothers. Surprisngly Harald had laughed lightheartedly and rubbed his younger brother's head._

 _But then their father had lectured them._

 _And it had not been nice._

He didn't want to think about his father, the one who often forgotten about him and only remembered about his youngest son when it suited him like using him to steal something from the market when he was younger or when he had to send someone to pay his debts.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked.

"Nothing important" Hal responded shrugging but his friend knew he was lying.

Still Emma didn't ask more and he was thankful for that, she knew that he wouldn't say anything he didn't want to share.

But he trusted her and so he admitted after a few minutes "I was thinking about my father"

"I knew it" She said.

"You heard what the King said"

"Yes…"

"I know he won't come but my brothers…"

"They are out of school?" Emma asked and when Hal nodded she added "Then they have little chance to come here, Ben is mostly interest on those that are on school-age"

Hal was not so sure but hummed a response.

* * *

Hadie was waiting for his sister to appear.

He had left the book where he had found it since carrying it around could be dangerous for him and also he didn't want to go back to the Isle. Most of the people at the Isle must want to kill him now, though it was almost impossible to die in the Isle.

Now that he thought about it, no one he knew had died yet in the Isle not even Madam Mim who was old as the dinosaurs,or Ginny Gothel who was subject of her mother's experiments and oftenly looked as a mass of meat and blood.

His sister was talking with Henry.

" _So she had been plotting with him?"_ He thought, he knew that Plantagenet was greedy and back in the Isle he cheated his way to the top though he was not well known for he was the son of a minor villain.

He felt a small flame burning inside him.

Melly looked at him and raised an eyebrow, and then he realized that they had a connection as they were siblings. (Now he had to find a way to use it.)

He decided he would investigate what they were doing before confronting her, though his sister was not known for her brilliance she was known for her tantrums.

Then he looked at Rick Ratcliffe, he may know something since he shared room with Plantagenet. He would have to find something interesting for raven haired boy since he was not one to help the others if it not suited him.

Also he haven't talked to Ratcliffe in a long –time but there was always a first for everything.

"Hey Rick!" He called.

"Hadie" The other boy nodded courtly but confused.

Hadie smiled and started a conversation with him.

* * *

Evie was just not having a good day.

She was slightly angry at Ben for his announcement, as his advisor in topics related to the Isle of the Lost she had the right to know what he was going to do about that.

The idea of bringing adults was…risky.

She knew of course that Anastasia, the Stabbington Brothers and Diego's father needed to get out of the Isle and her poor parrot, Othello, would he still be alive? Would he be eating? Was he missing her?, she felt guilty for leaving him at the Isle with her mother as she had always hated the bird.

Mal entered their room and threw the door, and then she took a breath and yelled "What the heck was Ben thinking?"

Evie just sighed and said "If you ask me, he had lost his mind"

"I agree" Mal grunted.

Then both girls fell silent and decided to get ready for the lunch, but there was a worry in the air.

"Today will be worse than our first Family Day" Evie commented "They will put the blame on me"

"On all of us…I already heard Chad complaining about it and I saw him discussing with Harriet"

There was a pause and then Mal asked "Carlos and Diego had an audience with Ben, did you know that?"

"I knew that they wanted to talk with Ben but I didn't know if they already had it"

"Could they have talked him into it…? They said at the same time.

"It's not Carlos style" Evie said softly.

"I have to admit that neither is Diego's"

Evie looked at Mal and said " You have to talk Ben out of this…at least for a while, he has not thought about it"

Mal made a face but silently agreed, Ben had gotten them in a really _interesting_ situation.

* * *

Christian Charming was having a bad time trying to stay up. His legs were too weak to support his weight lately and so he had been using a cane.

But he was trying hard for his brother and his cousins.

He couldn't let them see him that way, he was the oldest and he was supposed to take care of them or so he had thought from the moment Chad was born and he had meet the Tremaines.

He had insisted on coming despite the advice of the royal doctor, he wouldn't miss a Family Day again, the last time he did his brother had infuriated the Rotten Four (as Anthony had called them).

Also he wanted to meet Harriet Hook, the girl who was becoming a subject of his brother's affections and had been fairly " _close_ " to his mother told Chad that she wanted to meet her and he had not been happy about that.

 _Christian was having tea with his family, surprisingly his father was with them and actually was being nice to everyone._

 _Buttercup/Primrose the Dachshund was with them too, though she was drinking milk from her plate._

 _If someone had told him that someday he would be sharing table with his Tremaine cousins and with a dog near, he would have laughed at that, but now it seemed that it had always been like that._

 _It was going fairly well until his mother told Chad that she wanted to meet Harriet._

" _That will not be possible" Chad quickly said._

" _Why not? I could meet her at Family Day" Their mother said._

" _She will have to be with her guardian" The blonde prince said and looked to Anthony for support, so the Tremaine nodded._

" _She is shy around older people" Anthony said behind his cup "She doesn't know how to talk to them, she doesn't even know how to talk to people her age if she was not introduced first"_

" _Also she was Anthony's girlfriend" Chad added gaining a dirty look from his cousin._

" _Was she?" Kit, King Charming, asked raising an eyebrow._

" _Yes/No"_

" _We were close back in the Isle" Anthony tried to explain "It was better to be on her good side and she can be nice enough…at times"_

 _Dizzy laughed._

" _Then I have more reasons to meet her, my nephew is a good friend to her and my soon has taken some interest on her"_

" _Mom" Chad whined._

" _I think it would be interesting to meet her too"Kit commented "Maybe I can take a day off"_

 _Chad looked again to Anthony for help but the other boy shook his head and sipped his tea, then the blonde looked at his brother._

" _I'll go too"Christian said with a smirk._

He looked around and spotted a raven haired girl talking to Peter Pan, she seemed fairly serious but looking closely she was enjoying it. Also she is pretty, though she was different from Audrey and the other girls Chad had dated.

Anthony approached them and joined the conversation, Harriet seemed comfortable around him and looked at him with… fondness?. Then Chad joined them awkwardly and every time the pirate talked the prince looked at her with interest and, a growing affection?

"Very interesting" Christian muttered.

His mother approached him and said "I asked Peter if they would care to join us for lunch and he agreed"

He raised an eyebrow "Chad says that Harriet seemed rather surprised by your…invitation"

"Surely your brother told her at the last minute and she didn't have time to assimilate it" Then she commented "She seems fairly …okay"

"Aye"

* * *

Carlos was with Dude and Diego in his bedroom.

"Things are going out of hand, aren't they?" Carlos commented.

"I think so" Diego sighed.

"Yeah, you screwed them up" Dude said winging his tail.

Both boys gave him a dirty look.

"Well you did" He said.

Carlos knew that people had yet to accept them in Auradon, of course they were fawning over Mal because of her status as the girlfriend of the king and a lady of the court, and of course Evie becaouse her designs.

But for the rest was a different case, people treated him kindly but warily. The only ones who seemed to really like them were the dogs…and lately Roger, Anita and Annie.

"You think that they will still come?" Diego asked.

"Sure" Carlos said but he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Rick Ratcliffe was having a conversation with Hadie son of Hades.

He hadn't talked with other villain kids since he joined the group of King Ben and partially the group of Ronnie Hood and Thomas Rolfe.

The raven haired boy studied the god, he knew that the other wanted something because no one approaches someone they don't know so abruptly. But he knew better than to ask, he would wait until Hadie expressed his interests.

Then Hadie finally spoke "Have you noticed something strange on Henry?"

 _There was it._

He could tell Hadie about the plot Henry was making with Melinoe, though he knew little about it and just knew that it involved magic _and_ other Isle kids.

Also he knew about CJ Hook still being in Auradon.

Still, he knew that he couldn't tell him that information for free.

He studied Hadie again.

"I'll tell you…but" He started to talk while looking at Henry.

* * *

Ginny and Zevon had been working to break the barrier for more than a few seconds.

They haven't tell the other about their little success the other day, they wanted to keep I for themselves just to avoid any… _delays_.

Then Mad Maddy told Ginny about the tunnel that connected Auradon and the Isle.

"You could have told us sooner" Ginny grunted.

"I could have…but better late than after"

The three walked towards the entrance.

"It's locked at the other side" Maddy announced.

"Then were are losing precious time"

"Maybe not, you already broke the barrier and your… _assistant_ has magic so"

"He only knows how to make potions, he has no real magic…no one had magic on the Isle grounds" The curly haired girl interrupted the other and started to walk towards the docks again.

Then a realization hit her and turned her head towards the cave.

* * *

 **Again sorry for the delay.**

 **Hope you like this and leave a comment or a PM if you have a suggestion.**

 **See you on the next update.**


	14. Winter Break, intrigues and doubts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured in the Descendants franchise, I just own the characters that are obviouly OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Winter Break, intrigues and doubts

 _***At the Bell Tower of Notre Dame***_

For the first time in her life Claudine was decorating a Christmas Tree.

For the first time in many years Quasimodo was setting up Christmas Tree.

Claudine was happy, also for the first time in weeks she was feeling relaxed and so she was pouring all her cheerfulness in the decoration of the tower.

Esmeralda dropped in just to keep an eye on Quasimodo since it was the first time in years that he was celebrating Christmas, of course Phoebus and she had invited him over the years but he has rarely accepted and when he did he always left early. She had brought some groceries that she knew that her old friend always forgot and also she had included some things that she knew that Claudine would need.

Both women were getting the groceries out of their bags in silence until the olive-skinned woman asked: "How have you been?"

"Great" She responded quietly and shrugged.

"Zephyr has said that you were paired up for a homework"

"Mmm…"

"You two have been getting along"

"Aye"

"Also he has mentioned that the environment has been tense lately at school" Esmeralda mentioned and waited for an answer, of course she had known the effects of King Ben`s proclamation and had asked her children about it but they gave her vague answers.

Claudine seemed to be surprised about the comment but also she seemed to calculate if it was worth to give a truthful answer. Then she sighed and said "It has been…awkward and tense, but they have mostly left me alone"

"That`s…good" Esmeralda managed to say.

"I think so" The blonde said and sighed "If the truth be told I don`t want to talk about it...I only want to spend my first Christmas as a normal person"

"You have been enjoying your time here" The gypsy was referring to Auradon.

"This place feels like a home" The green-eyed girl muttered, she was referring to Notre Dame and looked to Quasimodo who was crafting something in a table while the gargoyles were getting some old decorations out.

Then both of them returned to their chores, but Esmeralda was thinking about the girl who was the daughter of Judge Claude Frollo …that blonde-haired green-eyed girl was something so innocent and pure that it was hard to imagine that she was the child of that monster…but also she saw something on her that reminded her of Quasi when she had met him all those years ago.

Before returning to her own home, to her family, she saw her old friend and the green-eyed girl interact and knew that they were forming a family of their own and hoped that nothing could shatter it.

*** _At the Kuzco Palace_ ***

At dinner Yzla was analyzing Tupac, the only son of Emperor Kuzco.

They got along fairly well but he always seemed a little…too different from his flamboyant father, at age fourteen he was one of the top students at Auradon Academy and he spoke in a bored tone when someone started a conversation with him…and still he was one of the few persons that noticed her existence and was kind to her though she was weak, unimportant and the daughter of one of the most ridiculed villains.

Empress Melina was the one accompanying them that noon, she was always a silent companion and only asked trivial things when she felt like talking. Emperor Kuzco was at his room with a killer headache as he always was when Yzla was at the palace.

The usual awkwardness that was felt during the weekends was replaced by a mild hostility towards her since King Ben`s announcement, she knew that the topic of the "redeemed villains" was a torn on the side of some…well most of the auradonians.

At one moment the Empress decided to retire and left without a word and some of the uneasiness dissipated. Then Tupac spoke non chantingly: "I know that you weren`t aware of the conversation between the De Vil cousins and the King"

"Oh" She said quietly.

After a few seconds he added: "Do you know the damage that it caused to the stability of Auradon?"

"I can imagine" Yzla responded with sincerity but didn`t know what to make out of it.

"Be aware of your surroundings" He said out of the blue "These days will be awfully …tricky and treacherous"

"I didn`t know that auradonians could be tricky" She commented.

"You don`t know many things my dear friend" He responded with a small smile and continued eating.

Yzla could only fathom the message behind those words.

 _***At Cinderellasburg***_

Anthony was sat on a chair next to Christian`s bed reading a book he had borrowed from the school`s library while Buttercup was sleeping at a carpet by the side. They had been silent for a long time before Christian said: "Could you call Chad, please? I have something to tell you two"

The Tremaine raised an eyebrow but went to his other cousin`s bedroom and returned with him in silence. After a few seconds the older spoke "As you may have noticed I`m ill and possibly dying…"

"Don`t say that" Anthony said rather quickly, of course he had known that but had decided to avoid to acknowledge that, he had always seen people dying of sickness at the Isle but had refused to see the signs of that in his cousin.

"The healers said that you are getting better…" Chad said hopefully. He had also denied the fact that he knew that his older brother was dying as were some patients at the hospital his mother had taken him some years ago.

Christian smiled but responded "You know that I`m not healing I`m just having my last good days…" He took a pause to look at the other two boys "That`s why I`m talking to you now that I have you at home…There`s going to be a great _conflict_ very soon, Ben`s announcement about the villains has stirred the emotions of the people and some _traitors_ will try to get the best of it"

"There are no traitors at Auradon" Chad said firmly.

"I have been learning under our father for many years Chad, there are always traitors in the court"

Anthony was trying to let the words sink down, of course he knew the ways of trickery as his grandmother had tried to teach him about politics when he was young and she had wanted him to take the title of Lord Tremaine. Of course after a while she decided that it was futile and stopped her teaching but he could remember the lessons well.

Chad looked to his brother and sighed, he knew what he was talking about but had tried to ignore his suspicions about a plan against his High King and friend. He was never interested on politics or court games; he had always been just a second son who would never inherit anything. But as his brother grew sick he had to take the place of the heir.

"Promise that you will protect each other…and those that are yours"

Then the cousins looked at each other and made a silent vow, but they didn`t know that one of them would honor that vow one day at a great cost.

*** _At Arendelle_ ***

Unlike the other regions of Auradon, in Arendelle people received the proclamation fairly well. The Ice Queen almost looked happy about it.

Hal couldn`t understand why though, and it bothered him a great deal since he had always thought that auradonians were transparent people and had assumed that in general they were easy to read.

He was spending time with the Royal family at the shore since it was one of those rare warm days at Arendelle.

The sea had always frightened him for a strange reason, but now it soothed him and maybe it was because he was with Emma and Klaus. Hal knew that if he stood by their side nothing bad could ever happen to him and also that he would do anything to protect them.

He looked at Klaus, he was the perfect blend between Princess Anna and her husband Kristoff. As always the young man was looking at the Arendelle children while they played and at the eyes of Hal he was a protector.

Then he looked at Emma, who he had started calling in his mind the Silver Princess because of her likeness to her father Jack Frost. She was something magical at the eyes of the people. For Hal she was just one of his best friends and one mystery he couldn`t decipher.

"You`ll return to school when the Winter Break is over" Emma said taking Hal out of his trance.

"Aye" Hal said "I`m not eager to return though"

"I thought that you missed your friends" She said writing something down in her notebook.

"I do miss Anthony, Harriet and Claudine" He admitted after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"And Veronica Fitzwalter?" Emma asked with a sly smile.

Hal blinked "Ronnie? She is not my friend; I don`t even like her"

"But she has written many letter to you since you isolated yourself here" The silver haired princess teased him.

The auburn haired boy rolled his eyes and said "She is just feeling guilty for leaving me alone that day and surely all of her letters are apologizing for it, Ronnie actually doesn`t care about me"

Emma laughed, hearing her laugh was something rare since she was usually an apathetic person (for most people) or in the eyes of her family something ethereal. She said "Someone who mails three letters a week has to care…and just because she is friends with Ratcliffe doesn`t mean that she has to be your enemy"

Hal crossed his arms and looked away, he knew that he looked as a small child but he refused to acknowledge that last conversation he had with Ronnie. It was difficult to leave the rules that had shaped him at the Isle.

"Just think about it" Emma said to him putting her cold hand on his shoulder "You never know who is to be your ally in difficult times"

He just nodded in defeat and didn`t stop to think about her last words.

* * *

 **I`m really sorry about the long hiatus that I unnintentionally made.**

 **Hope you like this little chapter that is a kind of interlude that set some plotlines that will be developed in the next arc of this story.**

 **As always please leave a review and leave a suggestion if you have it.**


	15. Keep your allies close

**Disclaimer:I dont own the Descendants franchise and its characters. I only own the OC`s featured in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Keep your allies close

Harriet was slightly worried for Anthony and Chad.

She had spent all the Winter Break with Peter and the Lost Children at Neverland, she had a good time with them and had almost forgotten about texting her friends so she had not kept up with them.

(Still she had written short Christmas cards for her closest friends and a small note with a smiley face for Chad)

Now they have been at Auradon Prep for two and a half weeks and Chad and Anthony have ignored her completely. Chad now spent most of his time with Anthony and they seemed to be a bit worried, bothered and…plotting? The prince had left the R.O.A.R and Tourney, and now visited the library almost every day or so reading old books. Also he seemed politer with people but she felt that he was distant, she knew that something was off.

Since they had to finish the monograph for Mr Button, she had agreed for a last reunion with Chad in the gardens.

He had appeared on time which was surprising as he was not known for his punctuality and had proven himself to be an unpunctual person, the blonde prince had also brought some biscuits and coffee. Chad greeted her with a smile and said: "So we have to finish it today?"

"Yes" She simply said and handed him her notes "I read some things about our topic during the break"

"Oh, I have notes too" He said and gave her his notebook.

They were silent for moment and then discussed about how to finish it, though Harriet was analyzing him all the time trying to find what was different about Chad, but it was hard since she had not known the Charming jr for a long time like she had with Anthony.

Harriet was sure that she was being discrete about it but Chad frowned and asked: "Do I have something in my handsome face?"

The pirate cocked her head to one side and then to the other "I don't think so…but there is something different about you"

"Like what?" He asked.

"You seem less jerky than before" She said shrugging.

"People change" He simply said.

"What happened to the favorite jerk prince?"

"Things change" Chad said sharply and then looked to her eyes "Are we going to finish it today or not?"

"Yes"

They finished writing all of their homework after an hour or so, after revising the text twice and with nothing more to say Harriet was about to leave when Chad grabbed her arm.

"There`s something I want to ask you about" He said trying to sound calm but Harriet saw some nervousness ad expectation in his eyes.

Then the raven-haired raised an eyebrow as if giving him permission to continue.

"Are we friends? Do you trust me? Can I trust you?" The golden prince asked with a seriousness that unnerved her for a moment.

The girl wanted to find the answer quickly, sure she liked him as a friendly acquaintance or so she had thought about him before going to the Winter Break but she could not say that she fully trusted him (she didn`t fully trust in anyone actually). Despite that she knew that they had confided personal thing to each other during their conversations, things that she knew they would never talk about with other people.

So she simply said: "Yes"

They locked their eyes for a moment before Chad said quietly and with a slight hurriedness "Come with me…I have something to say and I cannot do it here"  
They went to his bedroom, she would have made a remark about it but she knew better than to taunt someone who was desperate as was Chad at that moment.

Since Chad had no roommate they didn`t have to worry about being interrupted.

The blonde prince sighed and said "Sit anywhere you want" Then he ran his hand on his hair "Everything I tell you here is never to leave this room"

"Of course"

"I want you to promise it" He said seriously and extended his hand at her "I, Chad Charming, promise on honor as a prince to keep everything shared in this room secret and hidden in the furthermost place of my mind"

Harriet looked at the hand extended at her and thought about it, Chad seemed to be putting his life on her hands and she didn't know what to make out of it but she took it and said: "I, Harriet Hook, promise on my honor as a pirate to keep everything shared in this room secret and hidden in the furthermost place of my mind"

Then Chad proceeded to tell her things that she had not thought about Auradon and its rulers before.

Every time he took a breath to continue she felt how her eyes opened more and more. She didn`t know what to make out of it and felt as if she had entered a storm she could not get out easily.

Also it made her worry more about Chad and Anthony, it was like she felt that something was going to be very wrong.

* * *

Hadie had not talked to his sister at all during the Winter break since she had locked herself in the room she shared with Mara at Hercules house and if she went out, his sister just spent her time with Megara trying to be "helpful".

He was not a fool even if he was mostly a laid-off and careless person. He knew that she had not given up her sorcery book after he had confronted her about it.

" _Hey little sis"_ _He had greeted her at the library after she had not appeared at lunch._

" _What do you want?" She simply said. It wasn`t like her to be snappy._

" _I just wanted to spend time with you" He said touching his heart rather dramatically._

" _You just did, now go" The girl just looked down avoiding any kind of eye contact._

 _Hadie raised his eyebrows and sat in front of her and said "I know what you are doing"_

 _She looked at him and analized the situation, after a few second she understood what he meant and so she said "And so?"_

" _You are doing something illegal" He hissed "All forms of magic are banned for humans"_

" _We are gods not humans" Melinoe said rolling her eyes and smirking._

" _And? Uncle Zeus took our immortality after we got off the Isle so technically we_ _ **are**_ _humans… We are here just for the misguided kindness that the King has" He rubbed his temples "Do you want to go back to Isle?"_

" _I`m just reading" She said._

" _Sorcery"_

 _She sighed and seemed to consider her options, after a moment she said "I will put this thing back where I got it" She raised the book "Then we will forget about this"_

At that moment Hadie had believed her, but after a small epiphany he had during a sleepless night he had realized that his sister just compromised to return the book because she had found what she needed from it.

That, or she had not got what she wanted and got rid of it before anyone else knew about the book.

Or worse still it had been a distraction.

Now he was having a secret reunion with Rick Ratcliffe, they had been working to discover what Melione and Henry were doing.

"Henry has not let any information slip since the last time" Rick complained "He has not been as careless as your sister"

"Melinoe was not careless just because she was" Hadie said "She knew that we were observing her"

"With the new Magic Regulations thing are being slightly lax" Rick commented "They must still have hope on breaking the barrier around the Isle but they have not done it yet…It may be because they have no way to do it or they are waiting for something"

"Aye" Hadie said "Or they have changed the plans"

Rick seemed to ponder on it "Could be"

"But what could they be planning now?"

"Henry wants power and riches, Melione wants the Olympus…they need allies or more likely pawns" The raven haired boy said "They must be working with someone else...I'm almost sure that they have contact with the Isle since no one here would work with them"

Hadie pondered on that and said: "You are probably right"

"I`ll try to find more about it, Henry seemed to keep correspondence with someone before the Break"

Then they agreed to have another reunion in a week or so, Hadie just hoped things didn't go wrong in that time.

* * *

Hal was _fine_ at Auradon Prep.

At least it wasn't as bad as it had been before he ran away to Arendelle.

Queen Elsa had given him two pair of gloves before dropping him at the school. It made him feel safer around people since he was worried about hurting people.

Before he got out of the car, the Queen reluctantly took his hand and told him: "No matter what they tell you, you are not a monster… I can tell that you are a good person"

He took her words to the heart even if he didn`t fully believe in them. His father`s words about people with powers, wizards and magical things in general had been engraved deep in his mind.

He was having a bad time accepting himself.

Still he had other worries.

His roommate, Anthony, was walking to an early grave…well no, but he was not sleeping well and wasn't eating, as he grew up ignoring the people around him at first he hadn't really paid attention to his friend, not after the other boy had shut him out after asking him what was happening to him.

It wasn't until he heard their dog, Buttercup, whining.

That afternoon he had been at an Ice Cream parlor at Auradon city with Ronnie and to his slight shame he had enjoyed his time with the ginger, he had to admit that it was fun to be with other people outside his group of friends and that she wasn`t that bad even if she was friends with Ratcliffe.

He was pondering about his newly found friendship when he heard small dog whines.

He rushed towards his bedroom and opened the door only to find Anthony lain on the carpet and Buttercup trying move him with her paws. Hal bend down to see if his friend was still alive.

Luckily his friend had only fainted but he had hit his head rather hard on the side and had a bump growing on it. He called Harriet but she wasn't' answering, then he called Claudine and after a few rings she had answered.

" _Hal, what do you need?"_ She said in a rather sleepy voice.

" _I need your help…"_ He started to say.

" _Call Harriet…I`m tired"_ She groaned.

" _`Dine, Anthony fainted and he is not waking up…he hit his head"_ He explained.

That seemed to wake her up and so she said " _I`ll be there in fifteen minutes… I will bring the nurse"_

" _Just hurry up"_

Claudine arrived with the nurse, Ms Smith, and hugged him before turning to their friend with worried eyes.

"What happened?" The nurse asked to Hal as if accusing him of something.

"I don't know" He said "I was out almost all the afternoon, I entered the room and saw him in the floor"

Ms Smith turned to Anthony who was now lain on his bed and examined him for a few minutes. Claudine sat on a chair beside Anthony`s bed and Hal stood at the feet trying not to look too worried about his friend.

Finally, the nurse said "He seems to be rather weak as if he has not eaten well lately, this may be the cause of fainting…you will have to make him eat regularly and give him this medicine" She took a flask and gave it to Hal" I would recommend that he rest for a few days before returning to classes"

"And for the bump on this head?" Claudine asked.

"Put some ice on it" The nurse said and grabbed her things before nodding as a goodbye and leaving the room in a haste.

The blonde girl kept him company for an hour or so before returning to her own dorm and she had promised to tell Harriet about Anthony when she saw the pirate.

Hal was changing his clothes to get to bed when Buttercup started to play with something in the floor.

"What`s that?" He asked the dog.

The dachshund poked it with his nose and wagged his tail. The auburn haired boy bend down and took it with his hand.

It was a ring he had never saw before.

Then he looked to his friend and knew that he had to ask about it when he woke up.

* * *

 **Well, I have nothing to say more than sorry for keep you hanging but college has me really occupied and I don't find much time to be writing fanfiction and I had a serious writer block.**

 **But don't worry I will continue this story even if I don't update regularly I promise I will finish it.**

 **As you may have noticed it is diverging from the Descendants canon as I will not take in account the third movie that will be released this year.**

 **And so…review and follow this story**


	16. The fae, the princess and the prince

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything, except the plot and some OC`s that may appear in the story**

* * *

Chapter 16: The fae, the princess and the prince …or Second Interlude

*** _At Castle Beast, The Queen`s solar_ ***

Mal was certainly not having a good day.

Hell, she had not had a good day in many weeks after Ben`s proclamation.

She was rubbing her temples reading parchments that informed her of the situation around the eighteen regions of Auradon. They were giving her a headache and she would need an aspirin to feel better.

The fae had created a small network of intelligence to observe the ruling families and other important people. It may have sounded wrong for Queen Belle at first, but after an elaborated explanation, the Queen Mother accepted to form it and now they both were constantly reading informs.

For at least five weeks she had been observing the other kingdoms and everything seemed to be in order, but something that she had learned from her mother was not be too confident in your allies` loyalty if you can`t watch them closely.

Of course Former King Beast and Ben were not aware of this.

If Adam knew about that they would be accused of treason, especially her.

Even if they buried the hatchet after Ben`s coronation, she knew that Adam was still _slighlty_ wary of her and if he had a choice Mal would not be Ben`s future queen.

Yes, Ben had already proposed to her.

Only his parents, Evie and Chad were aware of that. The last two only knew about their engagement because they were the witnesses to the signing of the marriage contract.

(Yes, Adam had made them sign a prenuptial agreement _and_ a marriage contract)

Their engagement would be announced officially after their graduation, which was in six months and they would be married in a year time. Mal would have been happier had it not been out of necessity. After the proclamation about the villains and the reform of the Magic Regulations, people needed something to be happy or distracted, as Belle had put it.

Belle and Mal were planning the wedding and after discussing around three hundred types of napkins and cloths, they started to read the informs.

Out of eighteen rulers of Auradon, only three seemed completely loyal to the central power of the country. The others were playing at being loyal and others could be accused of treason.

Auroria, Charmington and the Towering Heights were those regions were the rulers were loyal to Ben. Three rulers that were to be trusted.

"Phillip, Florian and Captain Phoebus are the only ones that are not to be too closely observed" Mal said to Belle "The other ones seem to be hiding something"

The Queen Mother gave her a little smile and sighed "Everyone hides something"

"I thought that everyone in Auradon was sincere" the fae said raising an eyebrow.

"Not everything is all light here" The brown haired woman said "All of us were heroes in our stories…" The Queen Mother stopped on her words and said with a smile "Politics change everything…"

The purple haired girl looked at the woman in front of her and noticed that she was pondering onto something. The Queen had the look her own mother had when she sensed that someone was threatening her position as leader of the Isle of the Lost.

It unnerved her. So she decided to focus in the report she was reading about Enchanchia.

If she remembered well, Enchanchia was in the region of Aphelotia and the ruler was Queen Amber Winslow, her children were studying at Auradon Elementary and were friends with Dizzy, and they were a kingdom that kept to themselves like Camelot, DunBroch, Arendelle or Northern Wei.

Queen Amber had never set a foot on Auradon Central like Emperor Li Wei. Still she kept a close relationship with the former and also kept correspondence with King Arthur, Queen Elsa and Queen Merida; rulers that would avoid coming to the capital if they could avoid it.

"Why didn`t Queen Amber come to Ben`s coronation or the Councils?" Mal asked to Belle after reading the little information they could gather about Amber.

"Oh…" Belle blinked and said "She`s the Queen of Enchanchia, is she not? I think she was _truly_ young… I think she was fourteen when she was crowned and due to that she didn`t know how to overcome the death of her family and rule the country on her own, she always sends an ambassador anyway"

"Twenty years without coming to the capital seems odd though"

"Hmm" The Queen said and changed the topic "Did the reports say something about Andalasia or Kuzco?"

"I think not" Mal gave a look to her reports "Why?"

"Queen Nancy was not too keen on her kingdom becoming part of Auradon" Belle said "She has tried to convince her husband of leaving Auradon many times…though she hasn`t succeeded"

Mal raised an eyebrow to the Queen`s words but didn`t say anything and then asked: "And Kuzco?"

"Well…he is not the most reliable person to work with" Belle said with discomfort "He is a little uncooperative when it comes to make deals"

"In his story he seemed to be a self-centered person and snobby" Mal commented.

"He changed, he now more caring and most of his people see him as a good ruler" Belle said "But also he seems not to care about the rest of Auradon"

" _And if he could, he would leave them to rot"_ Mal thought, and for what she had seen of him on the Council meetings she could tell that she was right.

"Do Queen Elsa and her sister have children?" Mal asked after reading about Arendelle and how they were starting to build more ships and were trading wood with Corona and Camelot. Also they seemed to be having problems with Agrabah for some gold mines between their borders.

"Yes, if I am not wrong Elsa has a daughter and Anna has a son" Belle tried to remember "Princess Emma and Klaus Kristoffson*"

"Just Klaus? No title?" The fae asked wondering why the Ice Queen`s nephew didn`t have a royal title when his mother was a princess.

"Yes, when Princess Anna married, she and her husband decided that their children wouldn`t have royal titles until they were twenty-five if they wanted…Now that I think about it, it`s strange"

"Hmmm" The purple-haired girl read the parchment again and commented "Neither of them have come to Auradon Central"

"Actually, Klaus used to study here when he was younger…I think he was two or three years above Ben" The Queen Mother seemed to remember something "He used to play with Ben and other princes here, Klaus was good friends with Christian Charming and Julio Thatch… then his aunt called him back to Arendelle"

"Why?"

"Around that time The Border Lands, The Lone Keep and Arendelle were invaded by an army from the Southern Isles, one of Hans` brothers, and after the attack I think that his family wanted him home"

" _So that may be the reason they are building more ships; they might be fearing an attack_ " The fae thought but said "I didn`t know that"

"Of course you wouldn`t" Belle said "The news didn`t reach most people…it happened so fast and it was so far away that we didn`t know about it until the last months of the invasion…"

"Did the internet fell or what?" Mal asked half mockingly.

Belle looked confused at first but said: "They are too far away, they sent messages but we didn`t think that it was so serious…" Then she asked "Have you talked recently to the son of Hans?"

"I think not, why?"

"It may be good to know how he sees Arendelle, after all he has been spending his time with Elsa`s family…and after his "incident" he may be needing help to control his newly discovered powers" The brunette woman made a pause and added "It would be good for you to start talking to the people, being a Lady of the court and the future Queen of Auradon"

Mal nodded and said rather uncomfortably "I will try to talk to him…though we have never been friends…and I`m not good with people"

"Great, we should pay more attention to the new villain children"

" _In other words, she wants me to spy them?"_ Mal thought but kind of understood her words, they didn`t know the sixteen "new" residents well even if they had been in Auradon for five months or so, and thus she asked: "Anyone in specific?"

"Maybe you should talk to Anthony Tremaine and Harriet Hook, they seem to be awfully close to Chad and that Thatch girl…and maybe to Henry Plantagenet and the children of Hades, these seem to be keeping to themselves a little too much"

Mal nodded and decided that she would have to look more on Auradon History and would have to watch some people more closely, even if Belle hadn`t asked about Ratcliffe she would keep an eye on him too, anyway that kid was becoming a little close to Ben.

And then the former queen said with a smile "And by the way… are doing well at the court, Ben is so proud of you"

Mal smiled and gave the former Queen a bow before retiring, then the fae walked toward the library since she would need some information before talking to Hal.

* * *

*** _Honeymoon Cottage, Auroria***_

Audrey was home because her parents wanted to have a meeting with her even if it was during the week and she would have to catch up with her homework later.

She sighed while looking through her tiaras, necklaces and bracelets on her vanity, most of them were gifted to her by her grandmother the Queen Leah.

" _Fit for a Queen"_ Her grandma always said when giving them to her.

Except she would never be queen. Well she would inherit Auroria after her parents die and her title would be Queen of Auroria, but she would never be a _real_ one.

When King Adam and Belle united the kingdoms in one, the royal families kept their titles but little power. The former kings and queens in paper had power equal to a Lord or Lady, but in truth their titles were just nominal and only went to Councils to vote and to keep the image that came out of their stories.

And so Queen Leah wanted a real crown for one her grandchildren.

Audrey had always been told that she was beautiful, sweet and kind, all of the qualities that were of a queen, even if she came of as snobbish and self-absorbed at times. Philippa was as beautiful as her older sister but she was too mean and narcissistic.

And so Audrey was the one who caught Ben`s eyes when they were thirteen and when Ben asked her to be his girlfriend she couldn`t say no.

She truly _couldn`t_ say no, it would have been letting down her grandmother and she actually had some feelings for Ben.

" _Now you have to secure your place by his side"_ Her grandmother said to her when Audrey went to visit her.

" _I don't love him"_ Audrey had told her.

" _You will come to that"_ Leah dismissed her words _"You will make him love you and you will make yourself love him"_

After two years of relationship she could have said she came to truly love Ben and was starting to be seen as the future Queen of Auradon. But Mal came and Audrey saw how Ben started to feel attracted to the fairy, then something came onto her, she couldn't let the child of her parents` enemy take away one of the things she held dear from her and so she acted like a bitch to them.

Now she felt somewhat guilty because her jealousy didn`t came from her feelings for her then boyfriend but because the VK`s were getting attention and because she was losing her place to Mal.

When Ben broke up with her and she started dating Chad, her grandmother had been furious with her but didn`t say much and transferred her fury to Mal during Family Day. Of course both her and her grandmother apologized to the VK`s after the coronation and seemed to return things to normal.

But for her and her family things changed, after the coronation her grandmother mostly ignored her and centered her attention on Philippa, who of course relished on the attention that she had craved for when they were younger.

She was hurt at first but centered her attention on Chad, whom she announced as her boyfriend after Ben publicly broke up with her, but then she broke up with the blonde prince and then they had rekindled their relationship last semester but it came to an end when Christian health worsened and Chad had to start his education as heir of Cinderellaburg.

Unlike most of the people, she knew about Christian frail health and how his family tried to hide it, excusing their older son from enrolling Auradon Prep when he was expected to do so (after middle school) saying that as their heir he should be permanently on their kingdom.

If only she would have so much luck.

Since Ben broke up with her she came to realize how much her position as his girlfriend shielded her from criticism at Auradon Central. Most of her classmates hated her and so did most of the court, only she had been to blind to see that when she was dreaming of becoming queen.

Now it was her job to change that, she was working hard on that trying to be nicer to people and helping out at charities. Also she became friends with Mal, the girl who crushed all her dreams.

"Audrey" Her mother, Aurora, said sitting beside her.

"Mom" She said looking up to her.

"Come to your father`s solar…we want to tell you something"

They walked there and the princess saw her father reading some papers and ignoring them for a moment, then he said: "It`s time to make your title official"

"What?" Audrey asked confused.

"You will be named Crown Princess of Auroria" Her mother said to her smiling.

She just said "Oh"

As a young girl she had been aware of her being her parents` heir and Phillip had taught her about ruling and things that an heir would know, but after her tenth birthday her grandmother had taken her under her wing and had been trained to be a consort queen while people started to see Philippa as the heir and so her younger sister dropped hints at that every time she could.

And now her sister would not be happy, and so Audrey asked: "What of Philippa? She has been waiting for the day she would be named Crown Princess of Auroria"

"She will have to overcome that" Her father waved off her question "You were always first in line for the throne of Auroria"

"Even when you were Ben`s girlfriend we considered you our heir" Aurora told her "We never wanted you to be Queen of Auradon"

"Then why you started to teach Philippa how to rule?" She asked her parents.

"Leah insisted on you marrying the future king of Auradon so we had to be prepared for the possibility of losing our heiress" Phillip explained "Even if we tried to make you change your mind about that, your grandmother would have done everything to stop us"

"But Ben broke up with me"

"Yes"

"And so now I have my sister`s place"

"No, you have your rightful place back if you ever thought that you lost it" Her mother said smiling "You will be better than us, you have grown up"

"Things happen the way they should be" Her father said.

And so she realized that things happened the way they should be, it wasn`t causality that both of her past relationships with princes failed, she had her rightful place back and would be great at it.

But now her worry was

"Also we should start talking about your future husband" Her father said "After all you will be graduating soon"

"Yes, the law says that you should be married before your nineteenth birthday" Her mother said happily "Maybe a ball would be the perfect occasion to meet someone"

Audrey just smiled at her parents and said:" That would be perfect"

She would let her parents manage that, now she had other thing to worry about… how to deal with her younger sister`s wrath. Maybe she would talk her parents into betrothing her sister to some prince or sending her off to be ward somewhere.

* * *

*** _The Library, Charming Castle***_

Christian was signing his last decree as Crown Prince of Cinderellaburg.

His baby brother Chad would officially hold the title after he died, until then Chad would only have some duties that wouldn`t be suspicious for the people.

And Anthony Tremaine was made second in line for the throne and was made a Lord, they had returned the lands his grandfather had owned. The prince knew that people would not take it kindly at first but they would come to love Anthony for the good person he was becoming.

The former Crown Prince was about to have a reunion with his friends. He had not seen them in about five years.

Klaus Kristoffson of Arendelle, Lady Gwendolyn Locksley-Fitzwater, Prince Malcolm of DunBroch, Princess Yin-Mei of Northern Wei and Prince Julio Thatch-Nedakh of Atlantis, they all had been friends when they were younger but they had grown apart after the attack from the Southern Isles to Arendelle.

He smiled at seeing their last picture together during a tourney match.

He was sure that his brother would have good friends like the ones he had.

At first he had been worried about Chad, he had thought that his brother wouldn`t have friends apart from Ben and Audrey, and he knew that they were just his friends because they were royal and about the same age. Now he at least had Anthony and Harriet, even if Chad had not admitted at first that they were his friends. They were good to him.

"Your Highness" The butler called him out of his musings "Your guests have arrived"

"Tell them to come here" Christian said "And tell Ms. Landsown to bring the tea and biscuits here by five"

His friends arrived and they all greeted him with enthusiasm, the son of Cinderella said sheepishly: "Sorry for not going down to receive you"

"That not a problem" Gwen waved off his apology while hugging him "We know that is harder for you now"

"It's a way to say it" He said looking down, these days it was difficult for him to walk without help and he felt tired all the time, he knew that it would not be long before all ended. Then he smiled to his friends and told them "I didn`t invite you to be sad and make you hear my complaints…would you care for a few rounds of poker?"

They all agreed to that and after five rounds, Julio commented: "I heard that your cousin Anthony is fairly close to my little sister Kira"

Christian raised an eyebrow to that "Yes, he talks fairly well of her" Of course he knew that there was some lingering interest since they had been working on somewhat about the Atlantean resources or something like that.

"Someone is jealous that his sister has somebody to love and he not?" Klaus teased his friend.

"Ha ha" The atlantean prince laughes humorlessly and said "You don`t have anyone either Kristoffson"

"Touche" The other young man said faking hurt and then they all laughed.

"No one here has a couple" Yin-Mei said.

"Talk for yourselves" Malcolm responded "I have a fiancée"

They looked at the ginger in awe but Gwen was the one to ask: "Who is the unlucky girl?"

"Princess Anxelin of Corona" He said "I meet her last year at Auradon Prep`s Family Day, we started hanging out and our parents arranged the engagement two months ago, they just haven`t announced it yet" Then he looked at Christian "That was after your brother played her"

"One: Isn`t she seventeen? two: Tangletown, not Corona, three: _Queen Merida_ agreed to an _arranged marriage_?" Gwen said surprised.

"She will be eighteen next week, then we will announce it" Malcolm shrugged "And Franz is planning on changing the name to Corona when he is king, he doesn`t like the name given to his kingdom by King Adam" He took a pause and answered the last question "My mother agreed because we actually got to know each other before the engagement and I didn`t win my fiancée by a tournament… and _I_ think that it would be good for DunBroch to have an alliance with the Fitzherberts"

"Alliance?" Yin-Mei asked blinking "For what?"

"My dear, alliances are made for whatever the future holds for us" The DunBroch prince said "And how the things are right now…everything could happen"

"What do you mean?" Julio asked.

"For starters, the line of succession is changing in a few regions…for example; our dear Chris is transferring his title to his dear baby brother and Princess Audrey may be named Crown Princess of Auroria very soon as she is not being considered Ben`s future consort…and we all know that her sister won`t be happy for that" The ginger explained "In other places like Charmington the line of succession is not clear and there are some people interested on competing for that kingdom…"

"Seth was adopted by Snow White and Florian to avoid that" Christopher intervened.

"Aye" Gwen said "But there is the rumor that Snow White is pregnant"

" _Again? Surely this time she will carry the baby to term"_ Christopher thought. Over the last twenty or so years, Snow White had been pregnant three times and all of them she had lost the baby, that was the reason they adopted baby Seth and everyone considered the boy their heir apparent, also both Snow White and her husband loved the boy dearly.

Then Malcolm continued "For all we know Kuzco has secluded himself in his palace after Ben`s proclamation about bringing Villains to Auradon, or how he put it "Redeemed Villains" and relatives to Villains"

"We all know that Kuzco is kind of paranoid since he became a llama by accident" Yin-Mei commented.

"Yes, but he may think that is his chance to become the emperor he was before the unification, he may be hoping for a revolt against the decree" Julio said "There`s people who is seeing this as the chance of leaving Auradon"

"Like Atlantis?" Gwen asked half teasingly.

The atlantean prince looked at her as if analyzing the daughter of Robin Hood and then said: "Maybe"

Yin-Mei gasped and said worriedly: "That`s treason!".

Klaus rolled his eyes and said: "Beast is no longer the king, we are not going to be executed or exiled at the Winter Keep for talking about that"

"We could be!" The princess said "You well know what happened to some people who talked so freely the first years of Auradon"

"Ben is different" Malcolm said to her.

Christopher coughed a little to catch their attention and said: "Maybe we could avoid talking about politics? I want to have tea"

"Yes, it`s about time" Gwen said with a smile while looking at her watch, it was a quarter to five.

They feel silent for a while, but it wasn`t at all uncomfortable for them since they were just enjoying the fact that they had reunited after a long time.

* * *

 **Well this is an extra-long chapter that explains a few things around Auradon. Next chapter we will see what the VK`s are doing at the Isle and how CJ is faring right now, about Uma I`m not so sure since I don`t like her much but if you give me ideas about what she could be doing I will gladly read them.**

 **About what are Chad and Anthony doing, it may something to do with Atlantis as you may have seen though it would not be clear for a time. As for Christopher friends, it's not the last we see about them but they won't be regulars as they are not too important for the story though they may give you some insight to what other regions of Auradon may be thinking about Ben and the realm in general.**

 **On the other hand, I will be editing the earlier chapters of this story and the next chapter will be up in two weeks.**

 **As always thanks for following, favorite and reviewing this story, it means a lot to me :`)**

 **If you like give a look to my other stories, you may like them *wink***

 **PS: PM or review if you have a suggestion or just want to give your opinion about the story, I like to known if you liked it.**


	17. Tasks done and not done

**Disclaimer:** **I don´t own anything but the characters that are OC´s and thee plot**

* * *

Chapter 17: Tasks done and not done

*** _Desert near Agrabah_ ***

CJ was having the time of her life at that desert.

Even if Auradon considered itself to be free of evil there was still minor crimes in the land, mostly in regions far from Auradon City like Agrabah or Arendelle. That was the reason she decided to leave her hideout in Locksley and move to the north.

The difference between Agrabah and Arendelle was that the Snow Queen had been kind of ruthless with her brand of justice during the first years after the unification of the Kingdom of Auradon while Sultan Aladdin had been more merciful by giving the common criminals the chance of redeem themselves by doing some service to the kingdom…and if it didn´t work they were hanged. (She was curious about what the Snow Queen did to the criminals during her early reign…she would have to ask one of her thieves, but since the crime rate was really low her methods were effective.)

Even if they had sent the worst of the worst to the Isle of the lost, there were some petty criminals around the kingdoms…and there were the Brotherhood of Thieves.

They were residuals of the forty-thieves that Aladdin`s father had ruled many years ago.

And now she was their queen.

Of course it had not been easy but she had bent them to her power by giving them the directions to some gold mine near the border Agrabah shared with Arendelle, they had appreciated the information and also it had stirred some problems between the two kingdoms, which was a plus for her future plans.

Naturally she had to fight her way to the top by… _vanquishing_ some of the oldest thieves.

Her power was unquestioned…for now.

She was enjoying her new found power and so she had forgotten about the deal she had made with Plantagenet and the daughter of Hades. The deadline for her task was to be ended soon, though she didn´t want to do as they accorded since the situation changed, she would do it since she gave them her pirate word (and it would have benefits for her if done well).

"Hakeem!" She yelled to her second-in- command, a young man in his mid-twenties who was born to follow orders and please anyone who showed more strength than him.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Grab as many men you want, go down until you get to the Southern Riding and cause some chaos"

"Chaos as in what?"

"Steal, break things, whatever" The blonde pirate said dismissively "Just do it"

Hakeem looked at her with questioning eyes and asked:" Why?"

"Because I say it!" CJ said harshly, she had considered telling him about the plan but decided against it, as fewer people knew about it was better and she knew that minions were a nuisance for bigger plans.

Then Hakeem nodded and left the small cabin she lived in.

Thought that guy wasn´t were intelligent, she knew that he would follow her orders but he was too curious.

She may have to deal with that later.

The pirate went to her bathroom and washed her face with cold water, it would be pain to move to next part but she knew that a visit to Auradon Central and her sister wouldn't be so bad.

She looked to the fading photograph of her family she always kept with her, when they were so happy, when her mother still cared and her father was…well a father.

"It´s time for a sister reunion Rhetta" She said in a low voice while she put a finger on her sister´s face.

And so CJ left her cabin and headed to the south with some of her most trusted men.

*** _At the Isle of the Lost***  
_ Since the day that Ginny had realized that the only way out the Isle was that tunnel Yen Sid had closed when Madam Mim tried to escape and that only magic could open the tunnel that connected the Isle with Auradon she had been trying to get the Sea Witches to cooperate. She had not been successful at the very least.

The Sea Witches were three sisters that had been incarcerated in the Isle of the Lost just for being considered "evil", they weren`t enemies with anyone but as they were similar to Ursula they were left to rot in the Isle as many others.

Frankly they were a pain in the arse but they were the only one who still had some magic in them, that was why they kept isolation from the others as they would be considered a treat to the power of Maleficient or the other major villains (like the Evil Queen or Jafar) after the Queen of Darkness vanquished.

They preferred to be alone on their small cave by the shore, Ginny couldn't understand why they haven`t taken the isle over.

Zevon wasn`t being helpful at all since their last intent with that damned machine and Maddy just keep driving her mad, if it wasn`t that they were the only ones that had some talents in hand for their plans she would have already broken their shaky alliance.

As for her mother, she hadn´t go out of her room for a few days, that meant that Gothel was designing a new "method" for regaining her youth.

Ginny shuddered at the thought and tried to open the tower´s door without shaking and without making any kind of noise. Her mother could enter on a rampage if heard the door, it was better to avoid her as long as possible.

She got out without making noise and started to walk down to the shore, this time she decided to bring her mother´s only valuable thing: Rapunzel´s crown. While Ginny didn´t exactly know how her mother had gotten it, it was the only thing her mother brought from the mainland twenty-one years ago.

First she stopped by Frollo`s creperie in hopes to find the Gastons and have them to accompain her to see the witches, but they weren´t there and so she was taking her leave when Jade called her: "Hey Ginny!"

"What do you want?" The curly haired girl said brusquely and rolling her eyes.

"Your mother is looking for you" The niece of Jafar said with little emotion but made a move with her head to hint where Gothel was.

Gothel was with both of the Gastons and Ginny could only think _"Traitors"_ and then she paled a little " _Could she know that I took the crown?"_

They both knew what it meant but they only nodded at each other before Ginny entered on a small passage to avoid being seen by her mother and her former allies, she would deal with them later.

She ran her way to the shore

Zevon stopped her when she was about to go down the cave. He greeted her saying: "Hi Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"Not your business"

"If you are here to talk the witches about helping us you are losing your time"

"Why do you think that I´m here for that?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"There´s no other things that you could be doing here" The son of Yzma shrugged "I offered Ursula´s necklace but they refused it"

Ginny felt her hopes sink, if they had refused that surely they would refuse the crown too. Still she would give it a try, she wouldn´t lose anything, would she?

She just squared her shoulders and started to walk again, she heard Zevon´s steps behind her and for a reason she felt kind of reassured. When she was deep down the cave she felt a small shiver on her back and the temperature felt colder than the times she had been there trying to convince the Sea Witches to help.

The sisters were making something in a cauldron and didn´t look up when they got to their place, but the teenager knew that the witches were aware of them even before they went down to the cave.

The curly haired girl wondered what they were doing and the young wizard was amazed to see an actual potion brewing.

"We know why you are here daughter of Gothel" The taller one said.

"The crown doesn´t interest us" Said the middle one

"But you both can give us something we want" Finally said the shorter one.

Ginny looked to Zevon who nodded and then the curly haired girl said "We will listen"

The three sisters smirked and then the middle one said "We will help you open not only the tunnel…but we will open the barrier, but you have to bring my children back here first"

The black haired girl tilted her head a little, she was a little confused since as far as everyone knew in the Isle the three sisters didn´t have children.

Zevon asked "Who are your children?"

"Where are they?" Ginny asked with curiosity.

"As far as we know one of them is still here while the other one is in Auradon" The taller one said answering the second question.

" _Interesting"_ Both teenagers thought and started to think which one of the new VK was the children of the middle sister.

As far as Ginny knew Hal, Henry, Harriet and Anthony were the only ones who still had siblings in the Isle, but Anthony´s mother was Anastasia and Hal had two siblings by different mothers, so they only had Henry and Harriet as options.

"Who are your children?" Zevon asked again.

"If we gave you the answer the task would be too easy" The shorter one said "You have two days to give us the answer.

Ginny looked at her ally and said "We accept"

Then she grabbed his arm and they got out of the cave. When they were at the shore, Zevon said to her "How are we going to her children back?"

"We are going to make some questions to Captain Hook and Prince John" She simply said and then added "Surely Leonor knows who her mother is, she was five when the Isle was created"

"Why Hook then?"

"If Leonor says that her mother is not one of the Sea Witches, we go to Hook…he has had a few interesting adventures in the sea" Ginny said while walking back to the "town"

"Helga Sinclair is Hook´s wife" Zevon reminded her.

"But she is only CJ´s mother"

Zevon raised his eyebrows with surprise and asked "Really?"

"Yes, I remember their wedding…I was four when they married fourteen years ago…"

"They could have married after the twins were born" The dark haired boy interrupted her.

"The Harris were there and…"

"How could you remember that"

"Helga is not their mother" Ginny insisted with frustration "They married just after she and Rourke arrived to the Isle and they were already born"

"And you really think that one of the Sea Witches is their mother?"

"As I said Hook has had interesting adventures"

*** _At Auradon Prep dorm, Ben`s bedroom_ ***

Ben was having looking down at the map of the Isle of the Lost.

That map was one that he found at the royal library the other day but Mal and Evie had made some descriptions on some areas, and also his newly found friend Rick had made some correction on the map.

There were too many people in the Isle of the Lost, many of them weren´t Villains they just were petty thieves. Of course there were some despicable people among those that weren´t Villains but…

Now more than ever he was sure that it would be best to take children out of the Isle, he would send a messenger to the Isle to take the names of those Yen Sid considered "redeemable".

He felt bad to think that the children of the Isle of the lost were evil, but as far as he had heard from Mal and the others…there were children as bad as their parents or worse, those children were mostly from the dangerous part of the Isle.

When he had been at the Isle of the lost and had been abducted by Uma´s crew he had thought that all of the Isle was like that, with children stealing, running and making some trouble while the adults were lamenting their lives and having some business.

But as he looked at the "corrected map", he realized that he had been in the more or less safer side of the Isle…where Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos had lived. Of course there was a "safer side" of the Isle where the "sane" villains lived and it (as Rick had described" looked as one of the poorer neighborhoods in King Georgetown, but there was the "dangerous side".

In the dangerous side lived the totally insane and cruel villains and criminals, there lived people like the Queen of Hearths (who according to Mal still was obsessed with cutting heads), Alameda Slim (who had always been insane Madam Mim, the Horned King and Madam Medusa. Rick had made some notes on another paper to make some pointers on who else lived there and what they did for a living.

He had called Mal,Evie and Rick to his bedroom to have they explain some things about the Isle.

The three VK´s arrived shortly after he had called them, if the girls were surprised to see Rick there they didn´t showed it.

"I want to ask you three about this area of the Isle" He pointed to the dangerous side.

"What do you want to know?" Mal asked sighing.

"How many people live there? Do the Villains there have children?

"Well…I never went to that side" Evie said "But I know that Madam Mim has many granddaughters by her children"

"Alameda Slim has a son, Alan, he is around fourteen, he was in Anthony´s gang" Rick said "He is sane enough but greedy"

"He had a gang?" Mal asked surprised.

"They hung out at the square in the safer side" The raven haired boy said pointing to a blank space in the map "There was Lila Rourke and Gianna Gaston too"

Evie seemed to be remembering something and asked "Was Laurent there too? I used to think that he was just following them"

"He was until Lila threw him out and he left for Harriet´s crew"

Ben, however, was more interested to know something else "How many children does Gaston have?"

Mal was the one who answered this time "He has a daughter and three sons, all by his wife Laurette…you have already met Gil, he is the youngest one"

"There are the twins too, Gaston Jr. and Gaston the Third, they are as arrogant as their father and they are friends with Mad Maddie" Mentioned Evie.

"However Gianna is kind of nice but she has already graduated from Hell Hall" Rick said.

And Mal thought " _And so she can´t come to Auradon_ "

Ben cleared his throat and said "Well, I called you here because I want to have a list of people who you consider… _able_ to come to Auradon"

"And, Ben has already told me that we can bring our pet sidekicks" Evie said smiling.

Mal rolled her eyes "I hope you are not meaning to bring Othello here"

"Of course I´ll bring him"

"He is annoying"

"It´s not my fault that you didn´t have a pet growing up!" *

Mal´s eyes glowered a little but then she said "Bring him here, I´ll try to avoid him"

"I´m sorry I didn´t want to say that" Evie said.

Ben just smiled to them awkwardly and said "Who wants to write the list?"

Rick was about to say that he was going to do that but Mal said "Evie and I will do it" Then the fae looked at the Governor´s son and said "Rick can help us"

The king just said "Great, you can show it to me in…?"

"We can finish until next week" The blue haired girl said.

Then the three left and when they were going down the stairs towards the dinner hall in an awkward silence, Mal grabbed Rick´s arm and said "I don´t trust you yet, I know that you have been trying to build a friendship with Ben and you have been throwing some information here and there"

"You have nothing to fear Maleficient" He said calmly "I´m just trying to expose to our king what has been happening in the Isle for twenty-one years"

Then Rick resumed his path and started to talk with Eddie Balthazar and Herkie.

"Do you think that he is telling the truth?" Evie asked Mal.

"He didn´t lie this time, but I don´t think that he is doing that for true concern of the Isle" The purple haired girl said "He is hiding something"

"Henry is his roommate and he has been acting strange"

"Yeah I have been following him"

"Do you think that they are plotting together?"

"I don´t think so but we have to have an eye on him" Mal said biting her lip.

*** _A cave near Auradon Prep_ ***

Henry was with Melione in the cave that had scared people for centuries, no one went that way so they were safe for the time being.

"How far are we with the plan?" Melione asked.

"Well…the ones that are still in the Isle have made little progress at breaking the barrier or opening the tunnel so…we are still working on that" He said "But I a news…I have stolen Mal´s book from the museum"

The goddess opened her eyes in surprise when he pulled the leather book from his bag and she said "How?"

The "prince" just shrugged and said "I may have had some help from an AK"

"Explain" She said kind of amazed.

"Until we open the tunnel I prefer not to tell who helped me…but I will tell you what we are going to do"

Melione just shrugged and said "Are we using a spell?"

"Of course, why else _we_ would steal it?" He scoffed at her question "We are going to use this spell" He opened the book in one of the final pages " _When the last day of Winter and the First day of Spring are about to be one, the carrier of this spell will have unlimited power to do his will_ "

"But we don´t have magic to cast this spell"

Henry smirked "Everyone has magic; to make a potion we just need a small amount of magic"

"So?"

"We are going to make a potion to control someone with magic, preferably a fairy or someone with sorceresses' blood"

The demi-goddess seemed to be pondering onto something and said "Or we can get Uma to cast the spell, she has magic…she enchanted the King during the royal Cotillon"

"That´s not a bad idea but we don´t know where she is" He said but thought " _Maybe CJ can find her_ _after she makes chaos_ "

"But Henry…now that I remember…you wanted to free Maleficent" Melione said "Have you reconsidered it?"

"That´s another plan…if we fail with this new one…we free her and she brings down the barrier…but that is _too risky_ "

"And then we take over Auradon?"

"We party, we schmooze and go home"

Before they went out of the cave, Melione asked something that she had wanted to ask for a while "Did you have something to do with Anthony´s coma?"

"A little" He said after a few seconds "The ring was meant for your brother"

The goddess paled (or at least as far as her pale skin allowed) and felt a sting of hatred toward her ally, even if her brother was becoming _good_ he was still _her_ brother. Then she asked in a shaky voice "You tried to kill him?"

Henry seemed offended "Of course not, I just wanted him to forget something"

Melione just looked at him with hatred and said "Never try it again or I will end you"

Then he said "I won´t…Hadie has not been a bother for a while…just keep him at bay for the time being"

The goddess left him in the dark of the forest and he said to no one in particular "Things will get very interesting soon"

* * *

 **Well, as always I am very sorry for the delay.**

 **Please review, leave a suggestion or a comment on this story.**

 **Thanks to the ones who review, follow and favorite this story.**

 **Read my other stories, you won´t regret it.**

 **I have another story in AO3 called "Scars Seen and Unseen" by Raiya27516, it is about the VK´s and their lives in the Isle of the Lost.**


End file.
